


It all started with the need of glue

by badgerenthusiast



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Because there isn't enough Tratie in this world, But of course the gods still exist, F/M, It all started with glue, M/M, My First Fanfic, Texting, They aren't demigods, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerenthusiast/pseuds/badgerenthusiast
Summary: Travis puts in the wrong number and gets Katie's. It basically all started with a prank needing at least three buckets of glue, are you going to drown in it?





	1. It starts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> Hello [Waves awkwardly] this is my first fanfic ever! YAY! I hope it isn't terrible, it is some what inspired by Text Talk by merlywhirls. I decided upon Tratie because there isn't enough in world, my favorite is If Not Today by freshgeneration and it also inspired this fic but it's on another website (fan fiction.net I think) and I'm too lazy to do all the work to say that it's inspired by If Not Today and stuff so yeah, but I'm not so lazy I can't put Text Talk and it's on ao3 so yay.. I found the picture of Nico online. All this belongs to Uncle Rick.

_ italics=  _ Travis

normal= Katie

  
  


(1:22) _ Did you get the glue? _

(1:23)I have a few bottles full…

(1:24) _ That’s not enough! We need at least 3 buckets! _

(1:24)For what?

(1:24)Are you going to bathe in it?

(1:24)Drown in it?

(1:25) _ What do you mean??! _

(1:25) _ My dear brother has somebody abducted you? _

(1:25) _ This was YOUR plan! _

(1:26)Ah, well, someone might have abducted your dear brother, the problem is, I am not your dear brother.

(1:26) _ Are you sure? _

(1:26)Pretty.

(1:26) _ Positive? _

(1:26)Yes, I think so

(1:26) _ Hurumph. _

(1:27) _ He must have given me the wrong number _

(1:28)HAH! Your own  _ brother _ gave you the wrong number

(1:28) _ So? _

(1:28)You must have a lot of luck with people

(1:28) _ I’ll have you know I am currently dating 6 girls! _

(1:29)Really?

(1:29)Are you positive?

(1:29)Are they imaginary?

(1:30) _ No I’ll give you their names.  _

(1:30)You do that.

(1:31) _ First we have Annabeth, furious blonde, stormy gray eyes, can be a bit bossy. _

(1:32)Hmm, you spelled grey wrong

(1:33) _ No, it’s spelled gray!  _

(1:33)I don’t think so, it’s obviously grey, it looks nicer

(1:34) _ Yeah, right, whatever, anyways, Annabeth is going out with this dude named Percy to throw people off track.  _

(1:34)Hmm.

(1:35) _ Yeah, then we have Piper, her eyes are like kaleidoscopes, they don’t really have a color, and choppy brown hair. _ _  
_ (1:35)Sounds pretty.

(1:35) _ She is, though I’m prettier. _

(1:36)Hmm.

(1:36) _ She says she’s dating a guy named Jason, pfft! She loves me _

(1:37) _ Then there’s Silena, Piper’s half-sister, neither of them know I’m dating their sisters _

(1:37)Really?

(1:37) _ Yup, I’m quite a sneaky little monkey _

(1:38)Hmm.

(1:38) _ She says she’s dating a dude named Beckendorf _

(1:39)Beckendorf?

(1:39) _ Real name’s Charles, she calls him Charlie. _

(1:39)Awww…

(1:39) _ She calls me Travie! _

(1:40)Travie?

(1:42) _ Dammit!  _

(1:42)So is your name Travis?

(1:42) _ No of course not it’s Benedict _

(1:42)Okay so I shall call you Travis/Benedict now

(1:42) _ Now you should tell me your name. _

(1:43)Nah, I’ll pass, you should finish your list

(1:44) _ FINNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _

(1:45) _ Who was I on?  _

(1:45) _ Whatever, like 3 or whatever _

(1:45)Yeah 3

(1:46) _ You’ve been counting? _

(1:46)MEhh

(1:47) _ Do you usually get crushes on strangers? _

(1:48)When did I say I had a crush on you?

(1:48) _ You just did! _

(1:49)When?

(1:49) _ Right now! _

(1:50)OMG you are so desperate!!

(1:50) _ You can’t resist me!!  _

(1:51) _ And also OMG? Now I know you’re a girl (OMG) _

(1:51)SEXIST 

(1:51)And also how do you know I’m into guys? Hmm? Hmm?

(1:52) _ Well no one can resist me ;) _

(1:52)Stop! Ugh winky face

(1:52) _ Better then OMG _

(1:52)*than

(1:53)And NO IT IS NOT

(1:53)OMG is perfectly normal

(1:53) _ You wish _

(1:54) _ Well I going to continue with my list now _

(1:54)You do that

(1:55) _ So there’s Nico _

(1:55)Nico?

(1:55) _ I did say no one can resist me _

(1:56)You said girls, 6 girls

(1:57) _ Eh I forgot about him, 6 girls 1 dude _

(1:57)WOW

(1:57)Maybe it’s a sign you should stop when you can’t keep track of them

(1:58) _ Anyways, brown eyes, black hair, like black like midnight, pale skin, generally looks like death _

(1:58)That’s not very nice!!

(1:59) _ It’s true. _

(1:59)Still!

(2:00)What if I said you look like death?

(2:00) _ I look like an angel except better okay? _

(2:00)In your dreams

(2:01) _ But he does look like death _

__

(2:01)Oh, yeah he sort of does

(2:02) _ Anyways _

(2:02)Let me guess he’s pretending to date a dude?

(2:03) _ How did you know? _

(2:03)So you are basically single

(2:04) _ Were you paying attention? _

(2:04) _ I’m dating 6 girls and 1 boy! _

(2:04)Sure, but all of them have a boyfriend

(2:04) _ Yeah, but still _

(2:05)And you only said 3 girls

(2:05) _ Do you want me to finish the list? _

(2:05)Sure

(2:05) _ Kayla, Lou Ellen and, Calypso _

(2:05)And all of them have boyfriends?

(2:06) _ No! Kayla’s single _

(2:06)I thought you were dating her?

(2:07) _ Well yeah, but like you know to the world she’s single _

(2:08)Ahh

(2:10) _ Sorry I have to go, my brother got home and he saw me grinning ever so slightly and so he came and started reading my texts over my back _

(2:10) _ RUDE _

(2:10) _ And so now I have to stop before we get too much attention _

(2:11) _ Though I wouldn’t mind, they were probably already staring at my handsome features. _

(2:12)Hmm.

(2:13) _ What should I call you? _

(2:13)Pardon?

(2:13) _ Your name? _

(2:14)Oh just call me…

(2:16) _ We don’t have all day! _

(2:16)Give me a minute!

(2:17) _ DODODODODODODODOD _

(2:17) _ DODODODODODODODODODOO _ _  
_ (2:18)What are you doing?

(2:18) _ It’s the jeopardy theme song! _

(2:18)Hmm.

(2:19)You can call me Kat

(2:19) _ Kat? _

(2:19)Yup.

(2:20) _ With a “K” _

(2:20)Mmhhm.

(2:21) _ Okay. _

(2:21)Yup.

(2:21) _ Bye Kat!! _

(2:22)Bye Travis, tell your girlfriends and boyfriend I said hello!

(2:22) _ Who? _

(2:23) _ Oh, right yeah _


	2. Kat the Dwarf and Travie the Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Travie and Katie. I don't do summaries sorry. Also chapter titles as you can also tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! Nothing belongs to me because I couldn't EVER be this creative, but it's good Uncle Rick can.

_ italics=  _ Travis

normal= Katie

  
  


(3:19) _ I’m back!! _

(3:20)Oh, no

(3:20) _ My brother gave me the right phone number! _

(3:21)Okay?

(3:21) _ So ha! _

(3:21) _ And I hope I can still text you cuz I already added you as a contact “Kat” _

(3:21)Yeah it’s fine “Travie”

(3:21) _ :( _

(3:22)It’s still sad he gave you the wrong one first

(3:22) _ :( _

(3:22)Stop with the emojis! OMG

(3:23) _ OMG!  _

(3:24) _ So this may be out of the blue but _

(3:24)  _ Since you know about my life of love you should tell me yours! _

(3:25) Mhm, you’re single

(3:25)  _ So now you tell yours! _

(3:26)  _ Hey! No I’m not _

(3:25) O Rly?

(3:26)  _ Well, no, but how did you know? _

(3:26) It took a lot of work, 2 hours! Of going through evidence! But I got the answer I was looking for

(3:26)  _ Humph, I can HEAR your sarcasm over here _

(3:26)  _ It’s pouring, making a river, shall be called “Kat River” OH NO It’s flooding Long Island! Aghhfalehfk _

(3:26) That was intended

(3:27) And OMG I live in Long Island too

(3:27) *sigh* just my luck to end up with  _ you _

(3:27)  _ I know, you are so lucky! Me, the best human being in the world! _

(3:28) Hmm. 

(3:29) What do I sound like?

(3:29) In your head

(3:30)  _ You sound like either a whiny little girl or a horrifying monster can’t decide _

(3:31) I’ll go with whiny little girl

(3:31)  _ Horrifying monster it is! _

(3:32) Should have expected that

(3:33)  _ Are you single? Or do you have 6 girlfriends and 1 boyfriend? _

(3:33) Ha! 

(3:34) No I have 1 boyfriend no girlfriends

(3:35)  _ Really? _

(3:35) Yep.

(3:35)  _ Sure? _

(3:35) Pretty.

(3:35)  _ Hmm. _

(3:36)  _ What’s his name? _

(3:36) Jack.

(3:37)  _ Hmm, sounds fake _

(3:37) Huh

(3:38)  _ Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

(3:39)  _ Oh, I know _

(3:40) Really? That’s a first

(3:40)  _ Haha, so funny (note the sarcasm) _

(3:41) What do you know?

(3:41)  _ We should describe ourselves! _

(3:42) Like what?

(3:42)  _ What you look like! _ _  
_ (3:43) Okay.

(3:44) Or we could send a picture

(3:45)  _ Nooo, that’s personal _

(3:45) You sent a photo of Nico!

(3:46)  _ That’s different _

(3:46) How?

(3:47)  _ I was showing you he looks like death _

(3:47) Not really different

(3:48)  _ Meh _

(3:49) So you go first

(3:49)  _ Really? _

(3:50) What?

(3:50)  _ You want to play? _

(3:51) Just do it before I change my mind

(3:51)  _ Okay. _

(3:51)  _ Maybe Okay will be our always _

(3:52) Really?

(3:52)  _ What? _

(3:53) *sigh* Just go

(3:53)  _ Okay so, imagine an angel _

(3:53) Okay.

(3:53)  _ Now make him better looking _

(3:53) Okay.

(3:53)  _ That’s me _

(3:54) So you are blond with blue eyes and extremely short, fat and overall suffering with baby face?

(3:55)  _ :( _

(3:55) Stop the emojis!

(3:55)  _ You wound me my dear Kat! _

(3:56) Well describe yourself!

(3:57)  _ I am tall  _

(3:58) How tall?

(3:58)  _ 6’3” _

(3:59) Hurumph

(4:00)  _ What are you extremely short or something? _

(4:00) No I’m average

(4:00)  _ Let me guess 5’4”? _

(4:01) Are you STALKING me?   
(4:01)  _ I don’t even know your name _

(4:02) But still that’s a little creepy

(4:03) Okay so you’re abnormally tall, go on

(4:03)  _ Am not, you’re just short! _

(4:04) Hm.

(4:05)  _ So I have beautifully curly red-ish brown hair, and stunning blue eyes _

(4:05) I’m sure

(4:05)  _ Yup _

(4:06) Okay well I look like

(4:08)  _ Like what? _ _  
_ (4:09) I’m thinking!

(4:09)  _ you should probably know what you look like _

(4:10) Um, well

(4:10) I have brown hair, like caramel colored I guess

(4:10)  _ Nice _

(4:11) It’s wavy, a little past my shoulders

(4:11)  _ Okay. _

(4:12) And STUNNING green eyes

(4:13) _ Mine are probably more stunning _

(4:14)Huh.

(4:16)I have to go, bye Travis/Travie/Benedict

(4:16) _ Bye Katie-Kat! _

(4:17)You are stalking me!

(4:18) _ Katie? Your name is Katie?  _

(4:18) _ Nice! I’m psychic _

(4:19) _ BYE KATIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an eventful week! not really for me :/ but for my smol beans who won a fuggin grammy and I literally started crying (i'm talking about Twenty One Pilots |-/ |-/ |-/ which you may have guessed cuz my name is TwentyOneGhostKings sooo). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Hobbies and Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Travie, and Katie and finally Connor!!! They discus hobbies, last names, and pranks with glue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not creative enough to create these characters, therefore they are not mine. (and belong to the troll of a king, Rick Riordan)

_ italics=  _ Travis

normal= Katie

underline = Connor

 

(1:10)  _ CONNORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  _

(1:11)  ‘Sup

(1:11) _ Did you get the glue? _

(1:12) Yeah, three buckets

(1:12) _ YAY! _ __  
(1:13) She-who-must-not-be-named is gonna pay!   
(1:13) __ YEAH!

(1:14) Our prank will teach her!

(1:14) _ YEAH! _

(1:15)  Do we know what the prank is yet?

(1:15)  _ YEAH! _

(1:16)  _ Wait no we don’t :( _

(1:17)  That is most tragic :(

(1:17)  _ It is :( _

(1:18) :’(

(1:18)  _ You can’t beat me at the emoji game!!! _

(1:18)  _ :”( _

(1:18)  D:

(1:18)  _ D’: _

(1:18)  D”:

(1:18)  Ha! Beat that!!

(1:19)  _ I’m still the oldest therefore the best little brother _

(1:20)  You wish

(1:20)  AND YOU SAY THAT EVERY TIME YOU LOSE AT SOMETHING

*** __  
  


(1:26) _  Hi Katie _

(1:27) Hi Travie

(1:27)  _ Watcha doin? _

(1:27) Homework :P

(1:27)  _ Hey! You did an emoji! _

(1:28)OMG you must be rubbing off on me

(1:29)  _ Is this what we do? _

(1:29)  _ Like our okays? _

(1:30) What??

(1:30)  _ I do an emoji :P :( :) :D B) and you go OMG _

(1:30) Ummmm

(1:31) Yeah sure

(1:32)  _ It’s showing our love for each other :) _

(1:33) Sure   
(1:33) But don’t you have a girlfriend?

(1:34)And you have one boyfriend too

(1:35) _ :( _

(1:35)OMG STOP

(1:35) _ Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? _

(1:36)Your insufferable

(1:36) _ *You’re _

(1:36) UGH

(1:37)  _ ;) <3 Ya love me _

(1:37) OMG I BARELY KNOW YOU

(1:37) I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE

(1:37)  _ I look like an angel _

(1:38)Sure

(1:40) 

(1:40)…

(1:41)Are you sure that’s you

(1:41) _ Positive _

(1:42) _ Now you have to show me a picture of you! _

(1:43)Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(1:43)I’m not very good-looking

(1:44) _ So I am? _ _  
_ (1:44)NO!

(1:45)Well you’re not BAD-looking

(1:45)  _ ;) _

(1:45)OMG STOP! FINE

(1:45) _ YAY! _

(1:46)HHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(1:49)

(1:50)  _ You aren’t bad looking! _

(1:52) _ Not at all! _

(1:53)Really, have you seen a girl in your life?

(1:54) _ But seriously you’re pretty _

(1:55)Mehhhhhhhhh I guess I look better in makeup

(1:55) I don’t wear makeup during camp

(1:55) _ Yeah What’s camp half-blood? _

(1:56)ONLY THE BEST CAMP EVeR

(1:56) _ What do you do? _

(1:57)Okay so like it’s like a “Greek themed” camp and so you get sorted into a cabin, I’m in Demeter, not very good at fighting but I can grow a mean bell pepper!

(1:58) _ Okay? _

(1:59)Sorry, you strike me as a Hermes kid

(2:00)It’s just so amazing

(2:00)I go every year

(2:01)It’s just the BEST

(2:02) _ You seem to really like this camp _

(2:02)I LOVE IT

(2:05) _ Sooooooooooooooooooooooo  _

(2:06)Hmm

(2:07) _ Tell me about Jake _

(2:07) *Jack

(2:07)Well he’s just the sweetest guy ever!   
(2:08)And he’s super cute :3

(2:08) _ Never mind don’t tell about Jake _

(2:08) Jack

(2:09)

(2:10) _ He’s not ugly _

(2:10)He’s adorable

(2:10) _ Ehhhh _

(2:11) _ I’m way better looking _

(2:12) _ The amount of good lookingness of me compared to him is over 9 thousand _

(2:12)OMG can you not

(2:13) _ :P _

(2:13)OMG STOP

(2:15) I’m bored

(2:15) _ Hello bored, my name is Travis, I am known sometimes by Travie _

(2:15) Really?

(2:16) Yep.  _ So then my dear katy-kate _

(2:15) _ Enlighten me _

(2:15) _ What do you do for fun _

(2:15) _ Hobbies I daresay  _

(2:16)I like gardening that’s fun

(2:16)Watching plants bloom

(2:16)I have a magic touch with them

(2:16)Not gonna lie

(2:16)Major green thumb

(2:16)My thumbs are literally green

(2:17) _ I’ve killed every plant I’ve ever owned _

(2:17) _ So I don’t really find the magic with gardening _

(2:17) _ Most of them were cacti _

(2:17)  _ :( _

(2:18)OMG are you serious? Cacti?

(2:18)YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE TO WATER THEM

(2:19) _ They’re HARD _

(2:19) OMG

(2:21)  _ Well tell me, what do you like to grow? _

(2:21) Strawberries, they’re soo good after they’re ripe

(2:21)  _ Strawberries? Not like peppers or tomatoes or flowers _

(2:22) At camp there are strawberry fields

(2:23)  _ Oh, that’s cool _

(2:24) I like to plant peppers tomatoes and flowers too!

(2:25)  _ And pumpkins and watermelon and every other plant in the universe _

(2:25) Yeah basically

(2:27) Well, tell me what do YOU like to do, cuz you obviously can not garden YOU KILLED CACTI

(2:28)  _ That is true _

(2:28)  _ AND CACTI AREN'T AS EASY AS THEY SAY! _

(2:30) Well what do you like to do?

(2:31)  _ I like to borrow things and not give them back, play practical jokes on people for a good laugh _

(2:32) Wow so you steal and play pranks

(2:34) _ Well sometimes I give the things back _

(2:35)Do you apologize?

(2:35) _ NEVER! It’s against the Stoll Brother Code! _

(2:36)So your last name is Stoll?

(2:36) _ … How come I always accidentally tell you things _

(2:36)It’s fitting

(2:36) Your last name I mean

(2:37) _ Is your last name fitting?  _

(2:37)Yeah 

(2:38) _ What is it farmer? _

(2:38)…

(2:39) _ IS IT? _

(2:39)No it’s not 

(2:39) _ Okay good _

(2:40)It’s Gardner 

(2:40) _ REALLY? _

(2:40) _ OMG _

(2:41):P 

(2:41)  _ I AM rubbing off on you ;) _

(2:42)OMG STOP WITH THE FACES AND I WILL TOO!

(2:43) _ Never B) :3 :O :) :D -_- <3  _

(2:43)OMG SERIOUSLY 

(2:44)Well your last name is Stoll

(2:44)And you like to steal things so…

(2:45) _ Both our last names are weird, let’s stick with that _

(2:46) I have to actually finish my HW now

(2:46)  _ Ugh, your so boring _

(2:47) *You’re

(2:48)  _ Well bye Katie _

(2:48) Well, bye Travie

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty pleased with the progress of this fic, considering i suck at everything related to writing, because my summaries suck. I found all the images online. and the one of "Jack" is Tobias Eaton from Divergent, wouldn't it be awesome if there was art made for me? But I suck at drawing, and painting, and like everything related... But I love it so *shrugs*. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME


	4. Katie is Pissed (Partially by Travis' Bad Jokes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi? [Waves awkwardly] Please don't throw tomatoes at my face. I'm sorry for not posting for three weeks, but I have two chapters done so yay, I'll post them both today and two next week. Disclaimer none of this is mine omg I am a bloody MESS! I'll get this sorted soon hopefully. The art's by viria13 btw her work is lovely if you haven't heard of her check her artwork out it's great!

_ italics _ = Travis

normal= Katie

underlined = Connor

_ Underlined and italics=  _ Annabeth

**_Bold and italics= Piper_ **

 

(6:06)  _ Hi _

(6:07) Hi

(6:07)  _ I’m so BOrEEDDDDDDdddddd _

(6:09) _ Let’s look up jokes _

(6:09)You can do that

(6:09) _ Okay _

(6:10) _ Guess who I saw today? _

(6:10)Who?

(6:10) _ Everyone I looked at _

(6:10)-_-

(6:10) _ I AM rubbing off on you ;) _

(6:10)OMG WHYYYYYYY

(6:11) _ Why did Santa go to music school? _ _  
_ (6:11)Why?

(6:11) _ SO HE iMPRoVE HIS (W)RAPPING SKILLSSSSSSSssssss!!!! BADUM SCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! _

(6:11)OMG that is SO bad

(6:11) _ I have a lot of jokes for unemployed people _

(6:12) okay

(6:12) _ BUT NONE OF THEM WORK _

(6:12) _ HA _

(6:12)Just stop now

(6:13) _ Why can’t pirates learn the alphabet? _ _  
_ (6:13)Why?

(6:13) _ THEY ALWAYS GET LOST AT C! _

(6:14)Okay like seriously stop I have to get going

(6:14) _ Where? _

(6:15)Party w/Jack

(6:15) _ You’re betraying me for him? I’m your BFF! :( _

(6:15)OMG StOP THE EMOJIS

(6:15) Of course I’m betraying you. But if I’M your best friend a simple girl you found because your brother gave you a wrong number you must be very lonely

(6:15)  _ I’m WOUNDED _

(6:15) _ Bye Katie-Kat _

(6:16)Bye Travie

 

***

(6:24)  We need to finish the prank of glue

(6:24)  The glue prank >;)

(6:25)  _ YEAH! _

(6:25)  _ Okay so um what do you think she hates most? _

(6:25)  IDK she was your gf not mine

(6:25)  _ DON’T REMIND ME!!!! _

(6:26)  _ She wears a ton of jewelry _

(6:27)  _ We could shred it up! _ _  
_ (6:27)  YES!

(6:28)  But that seems cruel

(6:28)  _ We ARE CRUEL AND MERCILESS  _

(6:28)  YEAH!!!

(6:29)  _ So we dump glue on her and cover her in her shredded jewelry _

(6:29)  We should also add a color of paint that “clashes with her skin tone”

(6:29)  _ Yeah but which one? _

(6:29)  IDK ask Piper

(6:30)  _ She’s getting along with she-who-must-not-be-named _

(6:29)  Oh no! She’s conversing with the enemy!

(6:30)  What about Annabeth?

(6:30)  _ Hmm I’ll ask her _

***

(6:31)  _ Annabeth? _

(6:32)  _ ANNABETHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! _

(6:33)  _ What? I’m studying Travis, go bother your brother! _

(6:33)  _ You wound me. Surely you love ME over your books! _

(6:33)  _ Heh brother and bother _ _  
_ (6:34)  _ What do you want? _

(6:34)  _ What color do you think clashes with she-who-must-not-be-named? _

(6:35)  _ Who? _

(6:35)  _ She-who-must-not-be-named! _

(6:35)  _ Yeah, but who? _

(6:35)  _ SHE MUST NOT BE NAMED!!! _

(6:35)  _ Well I can’t help you because I don’t know who you’re talking about. _

(6:36)  _ UGHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

(6:37)  _ Bye Travis! _

(6:37)  _ Bye Anna-Banana!!! _

(6:37)  _ DON’T CALL ME THAT! _

(6:38)  _ Kay kay Anna Montana! _

(6:38)  _ Annabeth* _

(6:38)  _ You love it! _

(6:39)  _ Bye Travis! _

(6:39)  _ BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE3333333333333333333333eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! _

***

(6:40)  _ She can’t help us :( _

(6:41)  Aww man! :(

(6:41)  _ :( _

(6:41)  :(

(6:42)  _ I’ll ask Katie!!! _

(6:42)  Who’s Katie?

(6:42)  _ She said she’s at a party with Jack but whatever! _

(6:43)  Who dafuq is Katie?

(6:43) And who’s Jack?

***

(6:43)  _ Hello Katie-Kat! _

(6:43) Oh thank god I was getting so bored!!

(6:43) Jack went to talk to his friends

(6:43) And left me to sip lukewarm fruit punch

(6:44)  _ Like a board? _

(6:44) What?

(6:44)  _ Nothing. _

(6:44) Okay?

(6:45) What do you need?

(6:46)  _ What clashes with this girl’s skin tone? _

(6:46) 

(6:47) OMG do you have a girlfriend now?

(6:47)  _ EWwwwwwwwwwwwww NO!! _

(6:47)  _ I mean I used to but EWwwwwwwwww!! My choices back then weren’t very good _

(6:47) She’s pretty 

(6:48) I don’t suspect your choices have changed very much

(6:48)  _ Meh _

(6:48)  _ S’all fake _

(6:49) _ And I’ll have you know my choices are much better tyvm _

(6:49) I’m sure 

(6:50) What do you have against her?

(6:50)  _ Long story _

(6:51) She looks familiar…

(6:52) OMG I KNOW She’s a friend of Jack’s

(6:53)  _ Oh nose That’s usually not a good sign…  _

(6:53) Why?

(6:53)  _ Well she’s HER _

(6:53) And?

(6:54)  _ Well…  _

(6:55)  _ Um…  _

(6:55)  _ Nvm _

(6:55) Well what are you implying?

(6:56)  _ Well she and Jake _

(6:56) Jack

(6:57)  _ Might be a little more than friends. _

(6:58) … 

(6:59) HOW DARE YOU   
(6:59) HOW ACTUALLY FUKING DARE YOU

(6:59) Whatever 

(6:59) I have to get back to the party

(6:59) and sip my lukewarm punch

(7:00)Don’t talk to me again

(7:00)  _ But umm you didn’t answer the question…  _

(7:01) UGH 

(7:02) MOSS GREEN    
(7:02) LOVELY COLOR BUT SHE HATES IT   
(7:02) ALL SHE DOES IS TALK ABOUT FASHION   
(7:03)  _ Thanks _

(7:03)  _ Bye Katie  _

***

(7:05)  _ Well Katie’s super pissed at me now _

(7:06)  Don’t want to know

(7:06)  Cuz I still don’t know who KATIE IS

(7:07)  _ The answer is moss green _

(7:07)  _ “LOVELY COLOR BUT SHE HATES IT” _

(7:08)  Wait

(7:08)  Katie knows her?

(7:09)  _ Friend of her boyfriend _

(7:09)  Ah

(7:09)  Jealous?

(7:09)  _ Of who? _

(7:10)  Her boyfriend

(7:11)  _ I guess _

(7:11)  _ But I think she wants to cut my head off now so…  _

(7:11)  _ Less than usual _

(7:12)  My idol, my saviour in undying love.

(7:12)  It PAINS me 

(7:13)  :’(

(7:13)  _ :’( _

(7:14)  So glue with shredded jewelry and moss green paint?

(7:14)  _ YEAH!! _ _  
_ (7:15)  _ THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!!! _

(7:15)  THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!!!

(7:16)  _ OMG WE ARe SO IN SYNCH _

(7:16)  OMG WE ARE SO IN SYNCH

(7:17)  _ Now it’s just weird _

(7:17)  Now it’s just weird

(7:18)  _ Okay Bye Connor _

(7:19)  Bye Travis

(7:19)  Say hello to Katie for me

(7:20)  Oh wait

(7:21)  _ :’(                                     :”(                  D’:        D”:                          D:  _

(7:21)  _ WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

***

(2:13)  _ Annabethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

(2:15)  _ What again??? _

(2:16)  _ I made a gigantic mistake! _

(2:17)  _ What now? _

(2:17)  _ I’m studying! _

(2:17)  _ I NEED HELLLLLLLLLp _

(2:17)  _ Yes, tons of mental help.  _

(2:18)  _ I don’t need a shrink!! _

(2:18)  _ Well, what is it, hmm? _

(2:19)  _ I MADE A GIANT MISTAKE!!! _ _  
_ (2:19)  _ I gathered that. _

(2:20)  _ So there’s a girl _

(2:21)  _ Oh, if it’s about love don’t ask me cuz it took five years for Percy to actually notice me.  _

(2:22)  _ Ask Piper, that took about two years for Jason to notice her, didn’t it? _

(2:22)  _ Less. _

(2:23)  _ Okay bye Anna-bananna _

(2:24)  _ Talk to you later. _

(2:25)  _ Why are you studying at 2 in the morning? _

(2:25) Your Annabeth, why wouldn’t you?

***

(2:30)  _ PIPER! _

(2:30)  **_Sup?_ **

(2:30) _ I HAVE “LOVE TROUBLE” as stated by Annabeth _

(2:30)  _ Who is like all commas and punctuation  _

(2:30)  _ We don’t need those tiny dots ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’ _

(2:30)  _ They make good designs though _

(2:31)  **_Love trouble?_ **

(2:31)  **_I’m not very good at this. Ask your mom_ **

(2:31)  _ YEAH RIGHT _

(2:32)  _ There’s a girl  _

(2:32)  _ So I offended her NOT PURPOSELY _

(2:33)  _ I sort of obviously hinted that her boyfriend was cheating on her _

(2:34)  **_Why?_ **

(2:34)  _ Friends with she-who-must-not-be-named _

(2:34)  **_Not even going to guess who that is_ **

(2:35)  **_Well grow a pair and apologize_ **

(2:35)  _ Like how? _ _  
_ (2:37)  **_I’m sorry I was being a dick and I’m very much so, and isn’t cotton candy like great, but chocolate bests it like seriously so I would rather pick that schist right there a giant pile of schist, or chocolate actually don’t give me a giant pile of schist. I am a stupid imbecile and I shouldn’t have suggested that ___ insert name ___ was cheating on you my dear ___insert name____ **

(2:37)  _ THANKS PIPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr _

(2:38)  **_DON’T COPY AND PASTE THAT_ **

(2:38)  **_Because it won’t make sense_ **

(2:39)  **_Like it makes no sense what so ever_ **

(2:40)  **_You probably already did_ **

(2:40)  **_You are hopeless Travis Stoll_ ** ****__  
  


***

 

(2:40)  _ I’m sorry I was being a dick and I’m very much so, and isn’t cotton candy like great, but chocolate bests it like seriously so I would rather pick that schist right there a giant pile of schist, or chocolate actually don’t give me a giant pile of schist. I am a stupid imbecile and I shouldn’t have suggested that ___ insert name ___ was cheating on you my dear ___insert name___ _

(2:40)  _ Oh oops sorry _

(2:41)  _ I’m sorry I was being a dick and I’m very much so, and isn’t cotton candy like great, but chocolate bests it like seriously so I would rather pick that schist right there a giant pile of schist, or chocolate actually don’t give me a giant pile of schist. I am a stupid imbecile and I shouldn’t have suggested that Jack was cheating on you my dear Katie _

(2:43) That doesn’t make any sense

(2:44)  _ Wait _

(2:45)  _ DAMMIT PIPER!!! _

(2:45)  _ Okay _

(2:46)  _ I’m sorry I was being a jerk and I hope you accept my apology. I should never have suggested that Jake cheated on you. I’m very sorry Katie _

(2:47) Apology accepted.

(2:47)  _ REALLY? YAY!!! _

(2:47) Now shut up I’m trying to sleep

(2:47)  _ BYE KATIE-KAT!!! _

***

(2:49)  _ SHE ACCEPTED _ __  
(2:49)  _ SHE ACCEPTED MY APOLOGY _ __  
(2:49)  _ YAYAYAY _ _  
_ (2:49)  __ I’M GREAT AT LOVE STUFF!!!

(2:51)  YAY NOW YOU WON’T BE IN A DEPRESSION DURING OUR PRANK

(2:51)  NOW SHUT UP IT’S 3 IN THE MORNING

***

(2:50)  _ SHE ACCEPTED _ __  
(2:50)  _ SHE ACCEPTED MY APOLOGY _ __  
(2:50)  _ YAYAYAY _ _  
_ (2:50)  __ I’M GREAT AT LOVE STUFF!!!

(2:53)  _ I wish I could be happy for you. _

(2:53)  _ But I can’t . _

(2:53)  _ Especially since you ARE TEXTING ME AT THREE IN THE MORNING! _

(2:54)  _ I now owe you two judo flips and five punches when I see you next. _

(2:54)  _ :( _

***

(2:52)  _ SHE ACCEPTED _ _  
_ (2:52)  _ SHE ACCEPTED MY APOLOGY _

(2:52)  _ YAYAYAY _ _  
_ (2:52)  _ I’M GREAT AT LOVE STUFF!!! _

(2:54)  **_That’s g8 Travis_ **

(2:54)  **_Your’s or mine?_ **

(2:56)  _ Your apology sucked _

(2:57)  **_Told you not to copy it_ **

(2:57)  _ >:P _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. And as you can tell I gave up with the chapter titles and summaries because I am the least creative person in the world and was stuck on what to name it so I asked my brother and he said "You need some glue!" as in You need some milk but with glue, kids these days. I also changed my name! I sort of forgot, I rather like it, but it won't fit on most things, it's strange I don't really know, so.. Heh I should probably change it but nah.


	5. I Have More Friends Than My Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Second chapter for today! Yay! So in the previous chapter I forgot to say that Annabeth and Piper are here! I was adding Annabeth to the character list and Annabeth's Yankee's cap is a CHARACter, WHAT? Disclaimer: Rick Riordan the lord troll owns all the characters

_ italics _ = Travis

normal= Katie

 

(10:24)  _ Kates!! _

(10:24)  _ Kat!! _

(10:24)  _ Katie-Kat!! _

(10:24)  _ Katy-Kates! _

(10:25)  _ Katherine!! _

(10:26)  _ Katie!!!!!!! _

(10:27) What?

(10:28) Btw my name is just Katie, not Katherine, not  Kaitlyn, not Kathleen, not Katrina, not Katerina and not Katya 

(10:28)  _ I’ll keep that in my archives _

(10:28)  _ Are you still pissed at me? _

(10:29) A bit, have a minor urge to detach all your limbs from your body

(10:30) Actually more than a bit

(10:30)  _ But you accepted my apology! _

(10:30) It was 3 in the morning!

(10:30)  _ Were you in the middle of something ;) _

(10:30) OMG NO!

(10:31)  _ What do you think I was suggesting? Like if you were playing sudoku or something! People these days! _

(10:31) Why would I be playing sudoku at 3 in the morning?

(10:31)  _ You don’t??? What kind of human ARE YOU??? _

(10:31) No, of course I don’t I play monopoly with my cat!

(10:31)  _ You must have a lot of friends, playing monopoly with your cat _

(10:31) I do

(10:31)  _ What’s your cat’s name? _

(10:31) Frank

(10:31) And I have a friend named Frank too, but it was my cat before him

(10:31) Well like my cat’s younger but I didn’t name my cat after him

(10:32) Frank I mean

(10:32) Frank the person

(10:32) It’s kinda confusing talking bout them

(10:33)  _ Cool _

(10:33)  _ You rant a lot _

(10:33) I know

(10:34)  _ I’m going to ask a question _

(10:34) Shoot.

(10:34)  _ Don’t take offense _

(10:34) Ok…..

(10:35)  _ Do you HAVE any friends? _

(10:35) HEY!!!

(10:35)  _ I don’t mean to be rude, just wondering!!! _

(10:35) I do

(10:36)  _ Are they named Frank, Frank and Jake? _

(10:36) *Jack

(10:36)  _ Yeah, yeah _

(10:36)  _ Same difference _

(10:37) Yes I do 

(10:37) Have more friends than my cat, the dude with the same name as my cat and my boyfriend I mean

(10:37)  _ Like who? _

(10:38) Well there’s my half sister

(10:38)  _ Wow. _

(10:38) What’s wrong with that?

(10:39)  _ So your cat, the dude with the same name as your cat, your boyfriend and your half sister _

(10:39) Hey! There’s nothing wrong with that your friends with Connor, I can be friends with Miranda!

(10:39)  _ *you’re _

(10:40) I have a friend name Hazel

(10:40)  _ Kay, is she your half sister too? _

(10:40) NO!

(10:41) And a girl named Thalia

(10:41) And Reyna

(10:41) And like I said, Frank

(10:41) And Rachel 

(10:41)  _ So you DO have friends _

(10:42)  _ That’s good _

(10:42) Hurumph

(10:43) Well let’s hear yours

(10:43)  _ Okay then _

(10:44)  _ My dear friend Percy _

(10:44)  _ And his kick ass girlfriend Annabeth  _

(10:44)  _ And her kick ass girlfriend Piper _

(10:44)  _ And my dear friend who is her boyfriend Jason, who is also Percy’s boyfriend but not Annabeth’s _

(10:44)  _ See Piper and Percy are like siblings and so are Jason and Annabeth _

(10:45) Wait, WHAT?

(10:45)  _ Well it’s not that complicated _

(10:45) Whatever

(10:46) You people are strange

(10:46)  _ Then there’s Leo _

(10:46)  _ But he’s just dating Calypso _

(10:46) At least he’s normal

(10:46)  _ He’s FAR from normal _

(10:46) I’ll take your word for it

(10:46)  _ He’s also known as Super Sized Mcshizzle _

(10:46) Okay none of you are sane

(10:46)  _ That’s true _

(10:47)  _ Well then there’s Nico he’s not sane either _

(10:47)  _ Right, and Will  _

(10:47)  _ And Lou Ellen and Cecil _

(10:47)  _ Cecil and Lou Ellen are dating and so are Nico and Will _

(10:47) But they aren’t dating like Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason, right?

(10:47)  _ Yea _

(10:48)  _ It’s really not that confusing _

(10:48) Yeah sure.

(10:49)  _ I think I’m gonna call you _

(10:49) What?

(10:49) Wait don’t

**Incoming call from Travis**

“ _... Hello?” _

“Um, hi?”

“ _ The Kat speaks!” _

“Uhm.”

_ “You’ve got a very extensive vocabulary.” _

“Haha, that’s very funny.”

_ “Good, you know words! I was afraid you were too stunned by my glory!” _

“Ha!”

“ _...” _

“...”

_ “This is awkward.” _

“Tell me about it!”

_ “So, uhm.” _

“Do I sound like an annoying girl or a horrifying monster?”   
_ “A mix of both, actually.” _

Katie snorts.

_ “Oh my gods! You snort!” _

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with that!”

_ “There isn’t, it’s absolutely adorable.” _

“...”

“I don’t know how to reply to that, uhm, thanks?”

“ _ You’re very welcome!” _

“Well, just so you know, you sound like a horrifying monster, but sometimes an annoying girl when your voice sort of cracks like you’re going through puberty… Wait are you? Am I talking to a thirteen year old? Zeus help me.”

“...  _ Well, you’ve been paying a lot of attention to my voice. I’ll be happy to assure you that I’m 18 not 13. And by the way, how old are you? You said you go to camp.” _

“Oh, I’m 18 too, and I’m a senior counselor.”

_ “Oh, okay…” _

_ “ _ ...”

_ “Sooo, how’s Jake?” _

“Jack. Yeah he’s great, acting a bit strange actually though… But he’s lovely. And I’ll assure you he isn’t cheating on me with Drew because she has a girlfriend! Yes, her name is Emily.”

_ “Yeah, sorry about that.” _

“Forgiven… I’m still a bit pissed though.”

“ _ Sorry, sorry I’m very, very sorry!” _

“Well why did you think that Drew is a um… Why did you think that Jack was cheating on me with Drew?”

“ _ Well, ah, you see… “ _

“Yes?”

_ “I’m getting on it! Ah… So I used to date her and, so, like, I go to her house cuz it’s our 1 year anniversary, right? You’d think she’d remember and so I go to her house, her dad let’s me in says she’s studying with one of her friends and so I go upstairs, right? And as I get closer to her door I start to hear noises-” _

“Is this a horror story cuz you’re not very good at it.”

_ “No, this legit happened.” _

“Legit.”

_ “Yes. So as I go near her door I hear noises, right?” _

“Yeah, she’s either studying or having sex with the dude she’s “studying” with.”

_ “Who says it was a dude? It was a very traumatizing experience, I walk into the room and my “girlfriend” is making out with some other woman.” _

“Well I mean look on the bright side!”

_ “What?”  _ Travis says bitterly. _  
_ “They had their clothes on!”

_ “Yeah, lucky me,”  _ Travis says, his voice flat, “ _ Well _ ,” he brightened up, “ _ I’m single and ready to mingle!” _

“Never say that again.”

_ “I am single and ready to mingle!”  _ Travis practically hollers into the phone, Katie can faintly hear in the background, “ _ Yes you are _ !”

“Who was that?”

_ “Connor.” _

“Ah, that makes sense.”

_ “Well now that you know my story and do not want to tear my limbs off… Wait you don’t, right?” _

“Yeah, I think so, not too sure though.”

_ “Well, then I have to attend some business with my brother if you don’t mind too much.” _

“Okay, well ttyl, Travis.”

_ “Did you literally just say ttyl?” _

“Yeah…”

_ “Well, it is the 20th century we speak like that now!” _

“Hey! You literally said “legit”!”

_ “Not as bad as saying ttyl like not even “talk to you later”!” _

Katie huffed, “Whatever.”

_ “Well, bye, wait no “ttyl”, Katie.” _

“Talk to you later, Travis.”

**Travis ended the call**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can I fangirl a bit? Well this is a fanfiction website of course you can. Okay so in Twenty One Pilots' 5th album there's a rumor that Josh has a part, I hope it's true and i was like sort of dying yesterday and I hope the album comes out soon but it probably won't and I really REALLY want to see them on tour. Anyways, thanks for comments and kudos (and just for reading).


	6. Green Jewel Encrusted Chickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, and I'M SORRY I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO ADD TWO CHAPTERS BUT I HAVE TESTING ThiS WEEK AND I JUST LEARNED LIKE 5 DAYS AGO AGHHHHH!! OMG I am a BLOODY MESS! Give me time, okay I fixed the last two chapters cuz they were pretty screwed up. Oh, and there's like Harry Potter spoilers so if you haven't read past the fifth book read the series than read this chapter. So I read a book called "I'll Give you the Sun" and if you haven't read it YOU bETTER because I love it more than I probably should. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Disclaimer: It belongs to Rick Riordan (blah blah blah).

_ italics _ = Travis

normal= Katie

underlined = Connor

 

(11:03)  Done talking to your girlfriend?

(11:03)  _ Who? _

(11:03)  Your dear Katie, of course!

(11:04) _Um, who?_

(11:04) Dude you literally mentioned her like three times yesterday, you know cuz you screwed up

(11:05) _Oh, right I forgot_

(11:05) Well can we talk bout the prank?

(11:05) _Yup_

(11:05) _Let’s go through the procedure_

(11:05) Okay.

(11:06) _So, we dump 3 buckets of glue in her locker_

(11:06) Wait won’t it ooze out?

(11:07) _Um… We can wrap the inside in plastic wrap_

(11:07) Nice

(11:08) You know

(11:08) The school board is really dumb

(11:08) Like how did they NOT figure out someone stole the giant stack of neatly printed locker combinations in the beginning of the year and how did they NOT suspect us?

(11:09)  _ We’re too innocent _

(11:09)  Yeah we’re angels

(11:09)  _ Okay so  _

(11:09)  _ 3 buckets of glue in her locker _

(11:10)  _ Her crushed up jewelry, feathers and moss green paint in the glue _

(11:10)  How would you get her jewelry? 

(11:10)  _ She keeps a stash in her locker _

(11:11)  _ Not very smart _

(11:11)  Well she’s not the sharpest knife in the drawer

(11:11)  _ More like the dullest _

(11:12)  But it’s the 21st century, looks are enough!

(11:12)  _ For most people _

(11:12)  Oh right you are love struck

(11:12)  _ By whom? _ _  
_ (11:12)  Katie of course!

(11:13)  _ Pfft! Katie, dude she has a boyfriend _

(11:13)  Jealous?

(11:14)  _ No. _

(11:14)  Suuuuuure

(11:14)  _ Moving on _

(11:14)  _ So she will be a green, jewel encrusted chicken basically _

(11:15)  Who, Katie?

(11:15)  _ No, she who must not be named _

(11:15)  Oh, right, okay

(11:16)  _ She will regret messing with us!! _

(11:16)  YEAH!!!

***

(3:16)  _ Hey Kates _

(3:18) One second Travis

(3:18)  _ Kay _

(3:22) Wassup?

(3:22)  _ Nothing really _

(3:22) Okay

(3:24)  _ Soooooooooo _

(3:24)  _ Oh, I know when you’re birthday is! _

(3:25) Your*

(3:25) Kay when?

(3:25)  _ ERMmmmmmmmm…..   _

(3:26)  _ Jan 13! _

(3:26) Sort of close I guess…

(3:26)  _ What was it? _

(3:26) December 28

(3:27)  _ Oh _

(3:28)  _ I didn’t actually know you just guess a random date and they’ll be impressed if you know _

(3:28) There’s only a 1 out of 365 or 366 chance! You can totally do it

(3:28)  _ Thanks for the enthusiasm _

(3:28)  _ You guess _

(3:28)  _ My birthday I mean _

(3:29) ERm

(3:30) May 11

(3:30)  _ May 24 _

(3:30) I was close!   
(3:30)  _ You were. _

(3:31) You’re a gemini?   
(3:31) Should’ve known, are you and Connor twins?

(3:31)  _ No _

(3:32)  _ Well sort of _

(3:32)  _ I was born exactly a year before _

(3:32)  _ So like _

(3:32)  _ But we get two cakes so it’s okay _

(3:33) Wait you’re birthday is May 24, 1998?

(3:33) And Connor’s is May 24, 1999?

(3:34)  _ Yup _

(3:34)  _ And your’s is December 28, 1998 _

(3:34) No

(3:34) 1999

(3:35)  _ But you said you were 18! _

(3:35)  _ So you’re 17? _

(3:35)  _ How do I know you aren’t lying and you’re really 13? _

(3:36) You’ll have to take my word on it ;)

(3:36)  _ OMG I AM rubbing off on you _

(3:36) I guess I am too

(3:36) Well I’m ALMOST 18

(3:37)  _ Dude it is MARCH _

(3:37) Shhhhhhh

(3:38)  _ -_- _

(3:38) OMG stop

(3:38)  _ Stop flirting with me!!! _

(3:38) Really?

(3:39) Really?

(3:39) Are you SERIOUS?

(3:39)  _ No I’m Travis/Travie/Benedict/the most amazing person ever _

(3:40)  _ And Sirius is dead _

(3:41) Did you just

(3:41) Did you go THAT FAR

(3:41) Did  you

(3:41) Why you

(3:41) AGH

(3:41) I hate you

(3:41) Satan

(3:42)  _ Whoa name calling now? _

(3:42) And also the last name you said you go by is not capitalized

(3:42) Does that mean you aren’t special?

(3:42) Or sorry important

(3:42) Or proper

(3:43)  _ Well I’m very special and important but proper not so much _

(3:43)  _ I’m sorry if I made you cry :( _

(3:43) OMG can you NOT 

(3:43)  _ Stop flirting with me! _ _  
_ (3:43) No you did not make me cry

(3:43) And no I am not flirting with you

(3:44)  _ Suuure _

(3:44) Wait 

(3:44) I’ll brb

(3:45)  _ Okay _

(3:51)  _ Katie? _

(3:55)  _ Katie it’s been ten min _

(4:05)  _ Nope twenty _

(4:10)  _ Katie _

(4:15)  _ :( _

***

(6:34) OMG I’m SO sorry Travis!

(6:36)  _ She’s back! _

(6:36)  _ 2 hours later! _

(6:36)  _ What were you doing? _

(6:37) Studying?   
(6:37)  _ With a question mark? _

(6:37)  _ So it’s questionable if you were studying? _ _  
_ (6:38) Yes?

(6:38)  _ What were you ACTUALLY doing? _

(6:39) Playing monopoly?

(6:39)  _ With whom? _

(6:39) Jack?

(6:39)  _ WITH JAKE? _

(6:39) *Jack

(6:39) Yes?

(6:39)  _ Then it’s not monopoly _

(6:40)  _ It’s tennis _

(6:40)  _ TONSIL TENNIS _

(6:40) OMG

(6:40) Really?

(6:40)  _ Well seeing as you would BETRAY ME for him _

(6:41)  _ I’ll do the same to you! _

(6:41) Really Travis?

(6:46) COME ON!

(6:53) Be an adult about this! 

(6:58) Sigh


	7. The Bribe/Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooooooooo! hope you're doing well. but if you aren't it's okay that you aren't doing okay but I hope you feel better soon! Hazel's in this chapter, yay! Disclaimer: characters and schist belong to Rick Riordan. Kudos and comments are appreciated! I actually like tried to make their birthdays make sense, i literally looked up the astronomical signs and stuff in the last chapter, next chapter is going to be pretty big I think.

Normal= Katie 

_ Italics _ = Travis

**Underline and Bold** = Hazel

 

(9:22) C’mon Travis you STILL aren’t ignoring me ARE YOU?

(9:48) PLEASEEEEeee

(9:59) It’s been MORE than 2 hours

(10:22) Did you like block me or something?

(10:22) :(

***

(10:24) Hazel!

(10:24)  **Yes? Katie you need to sleep!**

(10:25) Help!

(10:25)  **What do you need help with?**

(10:25) Men?

(10:25) Well no he’s pretty childish

(10:25)  **With Jack?**

(10:25) No different dude.

(10:25)  **Are you cheating on Jack?**

(10:26) NO!! He’s a FRIEND, I may have angered him slightly by like going to make out with Jack while I was texting him.

(10:26) And disappearing for two hours

(10:27)  **Did he seem mad?**

(10:27)  **You’re probably overreacting it’s probably not that bad**

(10:27) Well he seemed pretty pissed

(10:28)  **Well it’s on a phone, you never know**

(10:28)  **He might be messing with you**

(10:29) IDK

(10:29) Knowing him he probably is

(10:29) BUT WHAT SHOULD I DO

(10:29)  **Um**

(10:30)  **Apologize**

(10:30) Like how?

(10:30)  **Bargain with him?**

(10:30) So, I should bribe him?

(10:31)  **No! I said BARGAIN!**

(10:31) Same difference

(10:31) THANKSSSSsss

(10:32)  **Oh, Katie**

***

(10:33) Traviisssss

(10:33) You gave me a sucky apology 

(10:33) So I’m giving YOU one

(10:34) ‘Cept I don’t have time to think of one

(10:34) So here

(10:34) I will buy you…

(10:35) Donuts 

(10:35) From Monster Donuts

(10:35) If you forgive me!

(10:37)  _ What? _

(10:37)  _ I came for the donuts _

(10:37)  _ And BTW I wasn’t really mad at you _

(10:37)  _ Just wanted to see how long you’d last  _

(10:37)  _ WITHOUT MEEEEeee _

(10:38) Nevermind you can go back to ignoring me

(10:38)  _ But since you offered _

(10:38)  _ I’ll take those donuts! _

(10:39) Bribery always works

(10:39)  _ It does, doesn’t it? _ _  
_ (10:40)  _ So when should we meet? _

(10:41) I could just give you the money?

(10:41)  _ No, that won’t work _

(10:41)  _ So Monster Donuts _

(10:41)  _ This Saturday? _

(10:42) Nay.

(10:42) What about Sunday?

(10:42)  _ Hhhhhhhhh _

(10:43)  _ Sure. I think that will work _

(10:43) Okay

(10:43)  _ Great! _

(10:45) So I’ve been thinking

(10:45) How do you steal from people

(10:46) Like do you steal from the rich snobs, the middle class, poor people or EVERYONE

(10:47) _ I steal from people I deem worthy _

(10:47) _ Doesn’t matter which class _

(10:47) _ I am judge, jury and thief _

(10:48) Oh

(10:48) Do you get caught

(10:48) _ Rarely _

(10:48) _ Well _

(10:49) _ I got put in jail a few times _

(10:49) _ I’m more careful now _

(10:49) _ Like _

(10:49) _ It wasn’t big  _

(10:49) _ I got bailed out by my mom _

(10:49) _ Who got pretty mad _

(10:49) _ But she didn’t sweat it too much _

(10:50) Oh

(10:50) _ So like _

(10:50) _ Are you still there? _

(10:51) _ Or are you gone cuz your so astounded by this information _

(10:51) *You’re

(10:51) So you ARE a criminal!

(10:51) I’m friends with a criminal!

(10:52) _ Are you going to turn me in? _

(10:52) Nah

(10:52) _ My friend stole a CAR once _

(10:53) What?

(10:53) _ Piper, Piper McLean _

(10:53) Um

(10:54) I think I’ve heard of her

(10:54) McLean

(10:54) Um, her dad’s an actor?

(10:54) _ Yup _

(10:54) _ Don’t tell her I told you _

(10:55) She stole a CAR

(10:55) _ Yeah _

(10:55) _ She asked for one and the guy just agreed _

(10:55) You guys are more shady than ever

(10:57) If I were going to hide a dead body would you help me hide it?  
(10:57) _Wow that convo took a turn_

(10:58) _ Well of course I’d help you hide it _

(10:58) _ I’d hold the knife for you _

(10:58) Thanks

(10:59) I’d do the same for you

(11:00) Cuz it would probably happen to you

(11:00) _ Hey! _

(11:00) It’s true

(11:00) _ Yeah _

(11:01) _ A prank gone horribly wrong _

(11:01) Don’t worry I’m great at lying

(11:01) _ Good _

(11:02) _ I’m better _

(11:02) Sure

(11:05) _ How do you keep a plant alive? _

(11:05) _ Like seriously! _

(11:05) You’ll be a terrible dad

(11:05) _ I will  _

(11:06) You water it, not too much or else mold grows, not too little or else it will dry up and die

(11:06) Give it sun

(11:06) Just put it by the windowsill

(11:06) And give it love!

(11:07) _ What? _

(11:07) _ Give a plant love? _

(11:07) It sounds cheesy 

(11:07) _ It really does _

(11:07) _ I can taste the cheese _

(11:08) Well I didn’t KILL A CACTUS

(11:08) _ OMG THEY ARE HARDER THAN THEY LOOK _

(11:08) _ Look I’m turning into you Katie-Kat _

(11:08) -_-

(11:08) Look I’m turning into you Travie

(11:08) _ :( _

(11:08) OMG can you NOT

(11:08) _ Nope _

(11:08) I’m buying you a succulent and seeing how long it’ll last

(11:09) _ Aren’t succulents and cacti the same? _

(11:09) NO!

(11:09) _ What’s the difference? _

(11:09) Cacti are succulents but not all succulents are cacti

(11:09) It’s like rectangles and squares, squares are rectangles but not all rectangles are squares

(11:09) _ What? _

(11:09) _ Is that true? _

(11:09) Yes

(11:09) _ Are you sure? _

(11:09) Yes

(11:10) Look it up!

(11:10) _ Okay _

(11:11) _ It’s true _

(11:11) Look it’s 11:11 make a wish!

(11:11)  _ Okay _

(11:11) _ I wish… _

(11:11) DONT TELL ME!!!

(11:11)  _ Okay okay _

(11:11) Brb

(11:11)  _ RIGHT BACK NOT FOR 2 HOURS _

(11:11) Yeah yeah

***

(11:11) Hazel!

(11:11) It’s 11:11 make a wish

(11:11)  **Okay**

(11:11)  **I wish Katie would go to bed because there’s school tomorrow!**

(11:12) Whatever mom!

(11:12) And also you aren’t supposed to tell me or else it won’t come true

(11:12)  **Bye!**

(11:12) Bye!

(11:13)  **See you tomorrow**

(11:13) TTYL!

***

(11:14) Back

(11:14)  _ Thank the lord, it was only 3 min this time _

(11:14) Hmm

(11:15) Well I got to go anyways

(11:15) School tomorrow

(11:15) And Hazel will have my ass if I’m awake any longer

(11:15)  _ Well then bye! _

(11:15)  _ Remember Sunday! _

(11:16) Yeah yeah

(11:16) BYE

(11:16)  _ BYE _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess the end notes are just me fangirling, but I just read the book "Carry On" by Rainbow Rowell AND I LOVED IT, READ IT!! oanfooo THE FEELS AGH. OKay I'm done, hope you enjoyed.


	8. Monster Donut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Happy Easter! Sorry I didn't post last week I was dead-sick, I basically slept the whole day cuz I had a stomach ache and a headache and I threw up and, you really don't need the details, this chapter makes for the one from last week cuz it's super long, at least in my standards. So, as you can tell I changed the chapter titles but I'm not doing summaries cuz I suck even MORE at those than titles. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything.

Normal= Katie

_ Italics _ = Travis

Underline = Connor

**Bold and underlined** = Hazel

**_Bold and italics_ ** = Piper

 

(1:31)  Hey brah! 

(1:32)  _ Sup Connor? _

(1:32)  Today’s the big day!   
(1:32)  _ What? _

(1:33)  You’re meeting Katie right?

(1:33)  _ What? _

(1:33)  It’s why you ditched me!

(1:33)  _ What? _

(1:33)  Dude I read your texts

(1:33)  _ Woah thats low _

(1:33)  _ Well done! _ _   
_ (1:33)  Thanks!

(1:35)  _ But honestly you should get a license _

(1:35)  _ Cuz I can’t always drive you around _

(1:35)  _ And neither can mother _

(1:35)  _ It only took me about 15 tries! _

(1:35)  _ To get a license _

(1:36)  I’m on my 12th

(1:36)  _ Well try 3 more times _

(1:36)  _ If you’re lucky  _

(1:37)  _ I’ve been told I’m a bad driver _

(1:37)  _ But I don’t think so _

(1:37)  Hmm

(1:38)  _ Katie never actually told me when I was supposed to meet her at Monster Donut _

(1:38)  _ Wait a sec _

(1:38)  Okay

***

(1:39)  _ Katie? _

(1:39) Hmm?

(1:39)  _ When should I meet you for donuts? _

(1:39) Uhm

(1:40) IDK

(1:40)  _ How bout I just pick you up? _

(1:40) No

(1:40)  _ Why not? _

(1:40) You probably drive like a psychopath

(1:41) I’ll pick you up

(1:41) What’s your address

(1:41)  _ 144 Cake St _

(1:41) Cake St?

(1:41) Cool

(1:41)  _ That’s why I picked it _

(1:42)  _ Actually there weren’t very many choices _

(1:42)  _ I room with my bro _

(1:42)  _ But he’s at basketball _

(1:43) Okay

(1:43) So I’ll text you when I’m like 5 min from there

(1:43)  _ Okee dokes _

(1:43) Kay

(1:43) TTYL

(1:44)  _ See you later _

***

(1:44)  _ Back _

(1:44)  I still can’t believe you ditched me for Katie

(1:44)  We had to push the WHOLE prank to next week

(1:44)  Sigh 

(1:45)  It was never this complicated with Mitchell

(1:45)  _ Katie bribed me with donuts _

(1:45)  _ I need donuts _

(1:45)  Whatever

(1:47)  _ Who sent you to basketball? _

(1:47)  Mitch

(1:47)  _ Cool _

(1:47)  _ So just ask him next week! _

(1:47)  He has to work at the salon

(1:47)  He’s a busy man

(1:48)  _ You used to ditch me ALL the time for him _

(1:48)  Yeah but that was different

(1:48)  Heh Mitch, ditch

(1:49)  _ How? _

(1:49)  I actually had a CHANCE

(1:49)  _ Hey! _

(1:49)  Dude, Katie has a boyfriend, you said that like 1000000000x

(1:49)  _ Jack _

(1:49)  Yeah that dude

(1:50)  Bye gtg

(1:50)  _ Okay TTYL _

***

(2:01)  **_Hey biatch_ **

(2:01)  _ Woah language pipes _

(2:01)  **_Are you ready for your date?_ **

(2:01)  _ What? _

(2:01)  **_Dude, Connor told EVERYONE_ **

(2:02)  _ Crap _

(2:02)  _ Ola _

(2:02)  _ Remind me to kill him later _

(2:02)  **_Will do_ **

(2:03)  **_Well you do need to prepare for your date_ **

(2:03)  _ It’s not a date Piper _

(2:03)  _ For the LAST TIME _

(2:04)  **_Sure_ **

(2:04)  **_Hey what are you wearing_ **

(2:05)  _ Whoa, perv _

(2:05)  **_Hah_ **

(2:05)  **_No like don’t wear your sweatpants there_ **

(2:05)  _ I’m not changing for donuts! _

(2:05)  **_Just wear the jeans and the hoodie we bought_ **

(2:06)  _ Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy _

(2:06)  _ I just want donutsssssss _

(2:06)  **_We all know you want a lot more ;)_ **

(2:06)  _ What are you suggesting with that winky face? _

(2:07)  **_Nothing_ **

(2:07)  **_Nothing at all_ **

(2:07)  _ Okay sure _

(2:07)  **_So anyway_ **

(2:07)  **_I have to bounce_ **

(2:08)  _ Okay _

(2:08)  **_Ttyl Travis_ **

(2:08)  _ BYE!!! _

(2:09)  **_C U soon_ **

***

(2:22)  **How’s it going?**

(2:22) Hi Hazel

(2:22) It’s going as it is usually going 

(2:22) How are you?

(2:23)  **Same**

(2:24)  **So are you sure you aren’t cheating on Jack?**

(2:24) Absolutely positive

(2:24) What makes you think I am?

(2:24)  **Well you’re going to Monster Donut with your friend**

(2:25)  **Who happens to be a boy**

(2:25) HAZEL!!!

(2:25) HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY TEXTS??

(2:26) AGAIN?!!

(2:26) OMG Hazel you HAVE TO STOP

(2:26)  **Sorry, old habits die hard :(**

(2:26) You aren’t helping your case with those emojis

(2:26)  **Sorry I forgot how you felt with them**

(2:27) Sure Hazel, we both know you’re down right evil

(2:27) Pfft “forgot”

(2:27)  **???**

(2:28)  **I didn’t mean to! Honest! Why are you making it such a big deal?!**

(2:28) Hazel it’s sarcasm I was just joking

(2:29) You’re as evil as a giant unicorn

(2:29)  **Thanks?**

(2:29)  **I think?**

(2:29) Welcome

(2:30)  **You should where that cute mini dress I bought you!**

(2:30) The one with the roses?

(2:30)  **Yes!**

(2:30) I love that one!

(2:30) Yeah I think I will.

(2:30) Hopefully it’s a nice day though

(2:30) Oh, I love that dress

(2:31) 

(2:31) <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

(2:31)  **Whoa you even typed emoticons for it**

(2:31) Travis must be getting to me

(2:31) Thanks for the dress though

(2:32) I love it sooo much!

(2:32)  **You said that like 1000000000000x Kates**

(2:32)  **But you’re welcome**

(2:32) *Katie

(2:32)  **Don’t wear too much makeup!**

(2:33) But makeup is pretty!

(2:33)  **Katie**

(2:33)  **Your face is already pretty**

(2:33) Fine mother

(2:34)  **Bye Katie**

(2:34)  **I got to go**

(2:34)  **Talk to you later**

(2:34)  **See you soon**

(2:34) Okay bye!

***

(3:02) Hey dude

(3:02)  _ Sup _

(3:02) I’m coming to your house

(3:02) I’m like 3 min away

(3:03)  _ WHAT?! _

(3:03)  _ I”M STILL IN MY PJS _

(3:03) OMG Travis it’s 3 in the afternoon!

(3:03)  _ I had Connor bring take out! _

(3:03)  _ And I just played video games the whole morning! _

(3:03)  _ What do you expect? _

(3:04) OMG Travis

(3:04) I swear

(3:04) Well see you soon

(3:05)  _ I need donuts _

(3:05)  _ Can I just go in my Pjs? _

(3:05) No

(3:05) Get dressed

(3:05) Bye

(3:06)  _ See you very soon _

***

Not long after Travis fished out the jeans and hoodie Piper bought for him from his mess of a closet he heard the doorbell ring.

“Wait one moment!” He shouted as he tried (and failed) to take his pants off quickly, he tripped over the leg, and fell on the floor, “Ouch,” he mumbled.

The doorbell rang again, “Wait, wait I’m coming, I’m coming!” He hollered, as he put his jeans on from the floor and took his hoodie from the pile of clothes he had thrown on the floor.

The doorbell rang once more, “Okay, okay, I’m coming, I’m coming!” He hastily put on his hoodie, not bothering to put something on inside, it was a hot day. 

He ran to the door and pulled it open. Katie, or who he guessed was Katie, stood awkwardly on the other side. She was wearing a rose minidress, nude eyeshadow, and the slightest hint of lip gloss. 

“Hey, Katie-Kat!” He chirped.

She glanced at his wrinkled appearance, unimpressed, “Hi, Travis, what took you so long?” She sounded different than she did on the phone, her voice was more mature and had a slightly bossy edge to it. 

“I told you I was in my PJs!”

“I didn’t think you meant it!”

“Of course I meant it!”

She sighs at this, “Whatever let’s go.” They walked to her car, which was a green prius, and Travis sat next to her.

“Uh,” Travis says, trying to break the awkward silence, “I like your dress.’

At that Katie visibly perked up, but kept her eyes on the road, “Thanks! My friend Hazel got it for me. You don’t look too bad, yourself.”

“Oh, my friend Piper, the one who stole the car, bought it and told me to wear it, it was buried at the bottom of my closet, that’s why it’s so wrinkled.”

Katie snorts, “Of course it was.”

“Do you like sort your clothes color wise, or something?”

“Actually I do, it’s very useful.”

And it became silent again. They pulled up to Monster Donut and went inside. 

“What’re you ordering?” Katie asked.

“A panda donut.”

“You mean cookies and cream?”

“No, a panda. What’re you getting?”

“Strawberry.”

“BORING!” Travis hollered.

“Hey I like strawberries, what’s wrong with that?”

“Why don’t you try something new.”

“What else is there?”

“What about the bear?”

“You mean chocolate?”

“No the bear.”

“Fine I’ll get the bear.”

“Next!” said the cashier.

“Can we get one chocolate donut and one cookies and cream?” Katie asked.

“With or without ears?”

“With?” She cast a sideways glance at Travis, who just grinned and shrugged.

The cashier, July, her nametag said, handed her her receipt. “Sure, anything else?”

“No, thanks.”

“Have a good day,” not sounding like she meant it.

“You too.”

“Next!”

They walked to a table for two and sat down.

“Why didn’t you just say a panda and a bear?”

“Because that would be weird and they would get what I was saying.”

“They totally would. I do it all the time, they just look at my a bit funnily that’s all.”

“I wonder why.”

“Fluff off.”

“So do you like any sports?” Katie said after a short silence.

“I used to play basketball, but not anymore.”

“Why not, you’re tall.”

“No, you’re just short.”

“Hey! For your information, I am two inches above average!” Katie said bossily.

“ _ Sure _ .”

“It’s the truth!” 

“I’m not doubting it.”

“Why don’t you play basketball anymore?”

“I mean I play it for fun, just not for a team or anything. I would if I could, I just can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I got kicked off.”

“What?! How?”

“Whoa, chill, it’s not like I’m a criminal or anything, I just wasn’t participating, or trying hard enough, I guess, and, like, they said I apparently acted as everything was a game, and I politely pointed out that it’s basketball, so it  _ is _ a game.”

“Oh.”

“And also I was caught stealing some stuff from the coach. That guy was a jerk. And a fat one too.”

“That’s not very nice.”

“But it’s very true.”

“Number 324!” The cashier yelled.

“Is that us?” Asked Travis.

“Yeah, I think so,” Katie checked the receipt, and the number on the top was in fact 324.

“I’ll get the donuts.”

“Okay, I’ll wait here.”

Travis looked around the restaurant, then he looked at Katie, how her warm caramel hair matched her surprisingly tan skin, how her hair flooded on her small shoulders, and how fingernails were painted red. He felt his phone buzz and took it out to see who had texted him.

 

Hey, dude, are you with Katie?

_ Yep, eating donuts, go away _

Rude, just wondering, you weren’t at home

_ Yeah, okay I’ll talk to you later, I want donuts _

Okay, okay, bye!

 

As if this was some sort of cheesy hollywood movie, Katie came back with two donuts right then.

“Hey, I got the donuts!”

“I can tell.”

“And I got the chocolate. With the ears.”

“Yeah, what was up with that? Why  _ wouldn’t _ you want the ears.”

“Well here’s your panda.”

“Thanks.”

“So, Katie-kat, do you do any sports?”

“Me? No. Hah, can you imagine me doing sports? Well I mean I’m quite athletic, I guess,  but no I don’t.”

“I was just wondering because you are quite tan.”

“Oh, yeah, I just lay in the sun the whole day, to a quire that, it’s best on the beach, because then you look more normal.”

Travis looked  quizzically at Katie.

“I was joking,” she said, “I just do a crap load of gardening.”

“I see. It’s hard to tell when you’re being sarcastic.”

“Oh. I get that a lot.”

“Yeah, I do too, but it’s a good thing, ‘cuz when you accidentally tell your friends you’re a serial killer you can just say you were being sarcastic.”

Katie laughed, a great big bubbly laugh, and as cheesy as it sounds, Travis wanted to make her laugh again. Katie felt her butt buzz.

“One second,” she said as she took out her phone.

 

**How’s it going?**

Pretty well

We have donuts

 

****

**Nice**

**I see you switched from your regular strawberry**

Travis made me

He’s actually pretty funny

**Well I don’t to ruin your date**

**SO BYE!!!**

It’s not a date!!

And when did you learn to type so fast?

And bye.

 

“Did you say anything about me? Is that why you stole my donut? To say I was as cute as it?”

Katie laughs, “No I just needed photo evidence.”

“I see.” They ate in silence for a while, Travis eating off the panda’s Oreo eye, and Katie eating her bear’s ear.

“Your panda needs an eyepatch.”

“Your bear’s ear is in the forbidden land.”

“It’s strange how my donut doesn’t have any frosting.”

“I think the plain chocolate donut does, that’s why the lady asked if you wanted ears.”

“Her name was July.”

“Wouldn’t it be cool if she had eleven other siblings named January, February, March, April, June, August, September, October and December?”

“Yeah, but half of those aren’t even names.”

“Don’t kill my dreams!”

“Which donuts here have you tried?”

“Don’t you just love how our conversations never randomly change topics?”

Katie snorted.

“And to answer your question Katy-Kate-”

“Katie.”

“Nicknames are fun, don’t interrupt me. I have tried the brown bear, the panda, the polar bear, the monster donut, the strange purple one, the fruity one, the christmas one, the snowman one, the minion one, the turkey one, the pumpkin spice one, the jack-o-lantern- you know basically all the holiday ones.”

“Wow, you like donuts.”

“I do.”

“I’ve only tried strawberry, and now the brown bear.”

“Lame.”

“Yeah, I’m a predictable person, which one did you like the most?”

“Probably the panda.”

And as if right on cue, a man who loved pandas, and slightly resembled one burst through the doors.

“Hazel! I’m here to spy on Katie and her date, I got off work early!” This caused many reactions, Piper screamed “Shit!” at the same time Annabeth screamed “Fuck!” and Hazel dropped to the floor with Reyna, Rachel, and Thalia. Percy, and Jason both stood there awkwardly, their faces red more from being caught than from feeling guilty of spying. Leo, Connor, and Cecil were laughing their heads off. Calypso, Miranda, and Lou Ellen all seemed to have tried to hide behind their chairs and Nico sat looking as bored as ever while Will was having a laugh attack on his shoulder.

“How did we  _ not _ see them?” Travis said.

“I have no idea, there must’ve been like mist shielding them or something.”

Katie and Travis walked over to the large group of seventeen.

“Hello,” said Travis.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Katie asked.

“Oh, you know, just getting donuts,” Piper said.

“With seventeen people, Pipes?”

“It was a party.”

“And you didn’t invite us?”

“Well, Connor told us you were busy.”

“We could’ve just ate donuts together.”

“Yeah, well, it’s more fun to spy on you.”

“Well, it was fun until Frank came and ruined it,” Hazel chirped.

“Frank? Who’s that?” Asked Percy.

“The dude who just came in.”

“Oh, him?” Jason said as he pointed to Frank.

Hazel winced, because she believed in not pointing at people, “Yeah.”

“Why are there  _ so _ many people here?” Katie finally said.

“I told everyone,” Connor said seeming very proud of himself, he had finally recovered from his laughing fit, unfortunately Cecil and Leo had not.

“And I did too!” Hazel revealed, equally, if not more, proud.

“That was expected,” Travis said.

“It really was, Hazel can not keep a secret.”

“Hey! I ca- no I really can not, can I?”

They began to introduce each other.

“Hazel this is Travis, as you may have guessed.” Katie said.

“Hello, Travis.”

“And these are Travis’ friends, which names I do not know.”

“Oh, right, Katie, this is Piper. Piper, Katie-”

“-The one who stole the car?” Interrupted Katie.

“You told her that?!” 

“It may have slipped, anyway, don’t interrupt me, Annabeth, Katie, Katie, Annabeth. This is Percy and Jason,” Travis pointed to each person, “Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Cecil, and last but definitely not least Lou Ellen, who would not appreciate it if you called her just Lou or Ellen,” The exchanged hellos.

“Right and this I’m guessing is Connor?”

“Oh, I forgot about him, and yes.”

“Well, this is Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Rachel, Thalia and Miranda,” she gestured to everyone, because Hazel did not appreciate pointing, “Everyone, meet Travis,” and they exchanged hellos too.

“They talked for quite some time and the group got along very well with each other, they stayed there until they were the last ones there and the only one working there, a cashier who had traded posts with July, whose name happened to be Summer ushered them out.

“Fine, fine, we’re going!” Connor exclaimed.

“Thank the lord!”

“Love you too, Summer!” Shouted Percy over his shoulder, causing Annabeth to lightly, which was not light unless you were Annabeth, punched him in the shoulder.

“Ow!” Percy glared at Annabeth playfully, she responded by sticking her tongue out.

They each walked their separate ways, shouting goodbyes. As Katie started the car Travis saw a couple on a bench together, their eyes closed, the man’s arm slung around the woman’s waist, and if you squinted enough through the dark, which Travis did, you could see the faces of who could only be Drew Tanaka and Jack Howard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to say here because I don't have anything to report but S O F T A N D N E A T. I guess it's an inside joke but it's really not, because the Phandom is everywhere. Kudos and comments are appreciated, hope you enjoyed.


	9. Travis is Pissed But Not Even Partially by Katie's Bad Jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think my titles are too long? Nah. I honestly have no idea what to say here but break is over now and there are math tests sometime in May that I probably should have remembered but forgot and I'm going to Boston for Orchestra and we're going whale watching and I'm not at all excited about that. Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

Normal= Katie

_ Italics=  _ Travis

 

(11:53)  _ Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy _

(11:54) Hi Travis

(11:54)  _ Wazzup gurllllllllllllllllllll _

(11:54) Are you okay?

(11:54)  _ Of course! _

(11:54) Are you drunk?

(11:54)  _ Just a little weensy teensy bit! _

(11:54) Hmm

(11:55) Where are you?

(11:55)  _ I’m at a party! _

(11:55) At least you’re not drinking alone

(11:55)  _ Why do you? _

(11:56) I DON’T drink

(11:56) I’m not even 18!

(11:56) And you’re supposed to be 21!

(11:56)  _ Whatever _

(11:56)  _ Your no fun _

(11:56)  _ Live a little! _

(11:56) *You’re

(11:57)  _ My point exactly _

(11:57) Do you need help getting home?

(11:57)  _ Nah, I can drive _

(11:57) Okay, I’ll be there, where are you?

(11:58)  _ Well I was at my brother’s boyfriend’s birthday party _

(11:58)  _ Whose name is Mitchell _

(11:58)  _ The boyfriend not the party _

(11:58)  _ And Drew came fashionably late as expected _

(11:58)  _ Which wasn’t surprising, since they work together, and they have a friendship _

(11:59)  _ Luckily his taste in boyfriends are better than his taste in friends _

(11:59)  _ So I left _

(11:59)  _ And now I’m at _

(12:00)  _ Hey _

(12:00)  _ The kind that’s not for horses _

(12:00)  _ Are my hands too big for my phone? _

(12:00)  _ Like they aren’t chubby or anything, they’re just big _

(12:00)  _ Wait are they chubby? _

(12:01) No Travis they aren’t

(12:01) Did you leave just because of Drew?   
(12:01)  _ Maybe _

(12:01) C’mon dude, woman up!

(12:01)  _ You mean man up? _

(12:01) No, all my friends can kick your butt

(12:02)  _ My ass isn’t for kicking _

(12:02) Whoa, watch your language

(12:02)  _ What? You can’t kick my small donkey! _ _   
_ (12:02) How much alcohol have you consumed

(12:02)  _ Only like 8 and a half cups of beer _

(12:02)  _ Nothing I can’t handle _

(12:03) Hmm

(12:03) So where are you

(12:03)  _ Idk by the lake _

(12:03) The lake?!

(12:03) We don’t have a lake!

(12:03)  _ Sure we do _

(12:04)  _ It’s rectangular _

(12:04)  _ And I can touch the bottom _

(12:04)  _ Cuz it only say it’s 3 ft on the “shallow” end _

(12:04)  _ But 6 on the deep end :( _

(12:04) You mean a pool?

(12:04)  _ No a lake _

(12:04) Whose are you at

(12:05)  _ I just saw some dude had a lake so I climbed over their fence _

(12:05) WHAT?!

(12:05) TRAVIS WHOSE HOUSE ARE YOU AT?

(12:05)  _ Idk  _

(12:05)  _ Dude chill _

(12:05) GET OUT! 

(12:06)  _ Why? The lakes warm _

(12:06) OMG Travis find the house number and find the street name

(12:06) Is there anyone at that house?

(12:06)  _ IDK no cars though _

(12:06)  _ The houses number is sort of like an s but the top is more square than a o than a l _

(12:06) *house’s *a *an *then *then

(12:07) Is is 501?

(12:07)  _ Yeah! How do you get those characters? _

(12:07) What street is it on?

(12:07)  _ IDK Mitchell lives on Green St _

(12:07)  _ Which is ironic cuz he hates the color _

(12:08) Hey! Green is a lovely color!   
(12:08) Okay I’m coming to get you

(12:08)  _ See ya _

(12:08)  _ Wouldn’t wanna be ya _

(12:09)  _ Cuz than I would be really boring _

(12:09) *then

(12:09) And you shouldn’t be calling me boring if I’m saving your guts

***

Travis opens his eyes to find glaring headlights shining on him. His first thought is  _ Oh, no, the cops found me!  _ so he dashes out the lake, it’s a shame too, it was really warm, but the shore felt like pavement, and the lake was different than other lakes, not only was it rectangular, but tiles lined the floor and sides. As he gets out the lake he covers his private area, leaving his bottom out in the open, because he has  _ some _ modesty.

The cop shouts, “Travis, it’s me! I’m driving you home! Come-AGH!! Dude, put on some clothes OMG!”

Travis has just slipped on his boxers when he turns around thinking  _ How does this cop know my name?  _ Behind him he finds a girl instead of the bright lights and it takes his eyes take a while to adjust.

“Katie!” He screams.

“Hi Travis. Try not to wake the whole neighborhood up.”

“Where are we going?”

“Home.”

“Yours or mine?”

“Yours.”

“Nah, I’d rather go to yours.”  
“Uhm.” 

“Please.”

“Sure, fine.”

“Yay!!!” Travis screeches as if he’s a little girl that was allowed to have candy.

“Shhh, Travis it’s twelve o’clock at night!”

“Okay, okay,” he whispers.

“Put your clothes on.”

“Nah,” he says, and throws them Katie’s car, which happens to be a red prius.

Katie puffs out her cheeks them blows the air out slowly, “Fine, let’s go.”

“I call shotgun!”

“There’s no one else  _ here _ , Travis.”

Travis sticks out his tongue, much like a three year old.

“You better thank me for this in the morning.”

“Thank you!”

“Shhhhhhh!” Katie says, not much quieter.

***

“Home, sweet, home,” Katie says, unlocking her front door and pushing it open. It’s quite small, smaller than Travis’ apartment, but she just lives by herself.

“Nice,” Travis dives onto the couch, “Do you have any video games?” His words are very slurred, it’s a bit hard to understand what he’s saying.

“No, I have board games, though.”

“Pooey. Which ones?”

“Um, monopoly, scrabble, candy land, the ones everyone has.”

“Oh, I’ll kick your small donkey at monopoly.”

Katie smiles, she was quite good at monopoly, “Sure.”

***

An hour later they still weren’t done with the game, though Katie had successfully bought Marvin Gardens, Pacific Avenue, Pennsylvania Avenue, Park Place, Boardwalk, all the railroads except for the Short Line, the Electric company and the Water Works. While Travis celebrated his success in buying New York Avenue, Tennessee Avenue, Mediterranean Avenue, Baltic Avenue, Illinois Avenue and Short Line Railroad. Travis was as good as broke with $13 and Katie with a whooping $1502, the competition wasn’t even close. Travis moved his dog three spaces landing on the Boardwalk.

“Aw, c’mon just give me a loan!” He wasn’t as drunk as before, and you could understand him now.

“I already gave you three loans! I win! Cat beats dog!”

“Not in real life it doesn’t!”

“If this isn’t real life what is it?”  
“You know what I mean!” And an awkward silence proceeded.

“...So how do think  _ cats _ are better than  _ dogs _ ? It’s obviously the other way around!”

“Yeah right! Cats are  _ so _ much better, the egyptians worshiped them!”

“Well the egyptians weren’t right in the head! They did all the mummy stuff and worshiped gods, and if you think that’s normal you aren’t either!”

“Ex-ca- _ use _ me,” Katie said, “The egyptians were one of the strongest and longest lasting civilizations, so they were doing  _ something _ right!”

“Yeah, it was probably better than America now.”

“That’s true, we’re all screwed.”

“Very much.”

“Can’t we stay on  _ one _ topic? How did we get from cats being better than dogs to  how much America is gonna suck?” Katie said.

“I have no clue, but dogs are much cuter than cats.”

“Sure, when they’re puppies, but they grow ugly when they get older, cats are  _ always _ cute.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true!”  
“Whatever.”

Katie yawns, “How was your Easter and Earth Day?”

“On Easter I was at church the whole day-”

“-Same.”

“Don’t interrupt me, and on Earth Day I planted a tomato just for you.”

“Yay, congrats! I planted an oak tree in the park.”

“Are you allowed to do that?”

“Yeah, I asked.”

“Oh, cool.”

Katie yawns again, “Well, I’m going to bed, see you in the morning.”

“Night.”

***

Travis wakes up to Katie screaming in his ear.

“Agh!!! Quiet!! My brain is dying!”

“It’s what you get for drinking,” Katie says in a quiet but not quiet enough voice, “you drank eight and a half cups of beer. You also forgot what numbers were and you skinny dipped in a random dude’s pool thinking it was a lake.”

“Awesome.” Travis whispered.

“It is not!”

“SHhhhhhh!”

“It’s what you get.”

“Wait, where did I drink eight and a half cups of beer?”

“Connor’s boyfriend Mitchell’s birthday party.”

“Oh, crap.”

“What?”

“One sec.”

 

(8:49)  _ Hey dude. _

(8:50)  What?

(8:50)  _ Sorry I ditched last night, is Mitch mad? _

(8:50)  Nah, it’s understandable

(8:50)  _ Kay thanks _

(8:51)  Where are you?

(8:51)  _ Katie’s house _

(8:51)  What were you doing there?

(8:51)  _ Well she picked me up and I slept on her couch _

(8:52)  Why didn’t you come home?

(8:52)  _ I honestly have no idea _

(8:52)  Well see you later

(8:52)  _ Yeah bye _

 

Travis looked up, “All is fine,” he whispered.

“That’s good,” Katie whispered back.

“It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, not on the outside, though, I promise I'm not a furry. I was gonna make a Easter Chapter. *sigh* oh, well, maybe next year. (On another fic of course this isn't gonna last THAT long)


	10. The Kat is Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML, I deeply apologize for not posting in so long! I'll finish by summer I think. I have a lot of trips and things happening, so sorry! Enjoy! Kudos and comments are much appreciated, thanks for everything, Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine though i wish they were.

Normal= Katie

_ Italics _ = Travis

 

(3:54)  _ Hey _

(3:54)  _ HEYYYyyyyyyyyy _

(3:54)  _ KAT _

(3:54)  _ KATHERINE _ _   
_ (3:55)  _ KAITLYN! _

(3:55)  _ Darn, I thought one of those might’ve triggered you _

(3:55)  _ … _

(3:55)  _ I also though my use of trigger would’ve triggered you _

(3:56)  _ Hello? _

(3:56)  _ Are you okay? _

(3:56)  _ Katie? _

(3:56)  _ Is your phone dead or something? _

(3:56)  _ I’ll wait 10 min okay? _

(3:56)  _ If you don’t reply then  _

(3:56)  _ Something’s up _

(4:23)  _ KATIEEEEEEEEE _

(4:23)  _ It’s been 20 MIN! _

(4:24)  _ …………………………………………………………………………………………………… _

(4:24)  _ COME BACKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkk WHAT HAPPENEDDDDDDDDDdddddddddddd? _

(4:25) Travis I’m fine, I’m just tired and I don’t want to talk

(4:25)  _ You always wanna talk _

(4:25)  _ What’s up _

(4:25) It’s nothing really

(4:25)  _ C’mon tell me _

(4:25) No I’m fine

(4:26)  _ I’ll come to your house and make you tell me _

(4:26) You wouldn’t

(4:26)  _ Try me _

(4:27) I won’t open the door for you

(4:27)  _ Then I better get my paper clips _

(4:27) Oh just flip off already

(4:27)  _ No thanks _

(4:27)  _ I’ll be there in ten _

(4:28) Agh

(4:28) I’ll tell everyone to never give their address to you

(4:28) You’re abusing this information

(4:29)  _ Bye cu soon _

(4:29) AGH!!!   
(4:29)  _ Wow I get three exclamation marks? _

(4:30) Travis, seriously I won’t let you in.

(4:30)  _ I’ll get in myself. _

(4:30) Why do you have to be so stubborn?

(4:30)  _ I learn from the best ;) _

(4:30) OMG

(4:30)  _ Love you too! _

(4:30)  _ BYE! _

(4:31) NO SERIOUSLY

(4:31) YOU CAN NOT COME OVER

***

Travis parked his car on the road and hopped out. The weather was humid and the rain was pounding on everything so hard it felt like hail. It was miserable. Travis knocked on a small green door. Luckily, he had very good memory or else he would have spent hours trying to find her address. The doorbell looked like it had been broken with a hammer, or perhaps a fist. 

The door didn’t budge. He knocked again. Then he thought  _ What’s the point? She won’t open it anyways.  _ He bent down to his knees and took two paper clips from his pocket. He was still quite tall on his knees, only about a head or less shorter than Katie. He realized that he must look very suspicious to everybody watching him, but nobody would be out in the pouring rain unless they were insane. Which he was.

He fiddled with the door knob and finally got the handle to turn. He was a little rusty, he hadn’t done this in a long time. It took him approximately 1 and a half minutes, which was very bad in his terms, if Connor were here then he would’ve surely ridiculed him about it.

He twisted the knob and shoved the door open, it wouldn’t budge. He pushed harder something was blocking the door. 

“I’m not letting you in!”

Correction: some _ one _ was blocking the door.

“Oh, c’mon Kates!”

He shoved the door with all his strength, it still didn’t budge. This was surprising, not in the way that Katie was a woman and so she was weaker than him, but in the way that he went to the gym frequently and beats everybody and arm wrestling with the exception of Percy, Jason, Nico, and Annabeth.  _ That _ wasn’t surprising, no one beat Annabeth at anything.

“You’ve got a surprising amount of muscle!” He shouted over the pouring rain.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you being sexist?”

“No, you’re just rather small!”

“Hey!”

With one final shove he finally managed to open the door and he slipped in while he could.

“You weren’t invited.”

“I invited myself,” Travis said closing the door.

“You can’t invite yourself to someone else’s house!”

“ _ I _ can.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

Katie glared at him. Travis took a closer look at her face and saw her nose was red and her eyes were puffy. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” He said, taking a step towards her.

“Shoes!” She shrieked, “If you’re going to make my carpet wet I would rather you don’t track mud in too.”

He ignored her, but reluctantly took off his shoes, “What’s wrong?” He repeated.

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong. I’m fine, you’re fine, the whole WORLD is fine.”

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Travis said, moving to sit on the couch.

“No! Stay standing, you won’t get my couch wet too!”

“Well it’s what you get for keeping me outside,” but he stayed standing anyways. “Katieeeeeeeee,” he whined.

“What?”

“Can I sit on the ground then?”

She thought for a moment, “I suppose.”

“Okay, thanks,” he sat with his legs stretched out before him, motioning the ground next to him. Katie sat down, her legs crossed. Travis put his head in her lap getting her jeans wet.

“Hey!” Katie protested, but made no further effort to move his head.

Travis looked up at her, “What’s wrong?”

“Everything’s dandy.”

He stared at her for a moment, “Fine, do you have any clothes for me? Preferably dry, please.”

She stood up, leaving Travis’ head on the ground, she walked to her closet and found a box full of clothes. She set it before Travis, gesturing to it, “Everything’s in there.”

Travis sat up, looking through the box, “Whose clothes are these?” 

“Erm, they’re mostly Ja-um-his.”

“Who’s Jaumhis?”

“Mr. Howard.”

“Ah, why are you refusing to say Jake’s name?”

Katie shrugged.

“You didn’t even correct me,” Travis looked up at her, “What’s wrong?” He repeated himself.

“Nothing! Just get changed!”

“Fine, I’ll be back.  
“Well, no duh.”

Travis stuck his tongue out and headed towards the bathroom.

***

“Hello.”

“Hi, Travis,” Katie said looking up, “what took you so long?”

“That box is messier than my closet and did Jake have  _ no _ taste, like seriously.”

“I fear that nothing can be messier than your closet. And, well at least you found some clothes that look decent.”

“Puh-lease I look better than Jake ever will,” Travis moved to sit next to Katie on the couch.

“I don’t think you do,”  _ lies!  _ Katie thought.

“Lies!” Travis said, as if reading her mind.

Travis was wearing one of the few shirts that Jack owned that wasn’t just a solid color. He didn’t own many shirts in general, mostly tank tops. He was also wearing jeans, which was a miracle since Jack literally owned three pairs of jeans, one of which Katie stole.

“ _ So _ ,” Travis drawled out the “o”, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Can you please stop asking?”

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to tell me now.”

“Good.”

“Then tell me about yourself.”

“Um, I’m a cat person?”

“I figured. What’s your favorite color?”

“Green.”

“Moss green?”

“No, I mean I like the color and all but more of like an emerald green or somethin’ like that.”

“Ahh. My favorite color is green too but a bright green,” He paused, “Kinda like your eyes…”

Katie blushed. And when she blushed the color traveled from her neck to her forehead and sometimes it even traveled to her arms.

Travis gave her a wolfish grin.

“My turn!”

“Oh, so this is a game now?”

“I guess it is,” she smiled.

“I love games!”

“Everybody does.”

“Not Nico.”

“Does Nico love  _ anything _ ?”

“No. Wait scratch that-he loves Will and sleep.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“You love Will?”

“You know what I mean! Everyone loves sleep.  
“Not everyone. I’ve met some pretty weird people.”

“BACK TO QUESTIONS! What’s your favorite animal?”

“Oooh. I quite like foxes.”

“The relative of the dog.”

“What’s yours?”

“I rather like ocelots.”

“Which are basically giant cats.”

“There is nothing wrong with cats!”

“And there is nothing wrong with dogs!”

“Objection!”

“Overruled!”

“You can’t do that! You aren’t the judge!”

“Well then who is?”

“The judge is,” she stopped mid-sentence, “why are all our fights about animals?”

“That’s the judge name?”

“No, no, I was just wondering why all our fights are about animals.”

“I don’t know. How should I know?”

“I have a proposal.”

“We’re too young to get married!”  
Katie shoved him lightly, “My proposal is…”

“What is it?”

“Don’t interrupt me!”

“You were taking too long.”

“I was building up suspense!”

Travis snorts, “Well?”

“I propose-”

“-You said that already,” Katie glared at him.

“ _ I propose _ ,” Katie says forcefully, “that we avoid talking about animals until further notice!”

“Hmm, let me think about that. Yes! Yes, I will! I love you Katie Kat and I always will, I accept you proposal, our children will be BEAUTIFUL!” And with that Travis tried to lick her face. Unfortunately, he succeeded, Katie’s cat-like skills weren’t fast enough that time, but they were fast enough for her to shriek and shove him to the other side of the small couch, resulting in him back flipping off it and Katie with a stripe of unwanted saliva from her forehead to her chin. She nudged his chest with her face, wiping the saliva off.

“Hey!”

“It’s your spit.”

“So are you going to tell me now?”

“Nah, we’ll ask seven questions first.”

“Fine, two down five to go. What’s your favorite band?”

“Easy. Panic! At the Disco. You?”

“Fall Out Boy.”

“They’re cool.”

“They are. They have band members.”

“Hey! That’s not fair, Twenty One Pilots has more band members than Panic! At the Disco does, it’s not Brendon’s fault his band members left him.”

“It sort of is…”

“Whatever. Um… What’s your favorite, um, food?”

“I don’t know, I like food in general… um, I rather like donuts. What’s yours? Strawberries?”

“Yeah…”

“Called it!”  
“Everybody did.”

Travis fake pouted.

“Stop, frowns don’t suit you, they make your face all weird.”

“Hey! It was a pout, and there’s nothing wrong with my face.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Three to go!”

“What?”

“Questions.”

“Oh.”

“Um, what’s your sexuality?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“I don’t know. There are no more “What’s your favorite…” questions.”

“To answer your question I’m Straight. I think.”

“I’m Bi.”

“I know.”

“Your go.”

“What’s your favorite… movie?”

“How did I NOT think of that? Um. The Gremlins. They’re creepy. They remind me of Furbies. Which are creepy too.”

“I rather like The Little Mermaid.”

“A classic. For eight year olds.”

“Hey!”

“Nothing wrong with eight year olds.”

Katie stuck her tongue out and Travis did so too.

“Last one!”

“Okay. If you ask “what’s wrong?” I’ll kill you.”

“Aww, dammit,” Travis pouted, “Fine, what’s your full name?”

“Katie Elizabeth Gardner.”

“Is Katie short for anything?”

“Katie is short for Katie, derived from Katie, originated from Katie.”

“Coolio. My name is Travis Cameron Stoll. Travis is short for Benedict,” Travis looked Katie straight in the eye and Katie stared back. Then they started cracking up.

“Okay,” Katie said all the giggles out of her system, her face turned to stone, “I’ll tell you now.”


	11. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long. I WILL finish soon (hopefully), there are like three chapters left. This chapter is really short, I'm sorry. Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated. All rights belong to Mr. Riordan.

“So tell me,” Travis said.  
“Erm. So,” Katie hesitated, then burst into tears.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Travis awkwardly reassured her and wrapped his arms around her, “Let it out, let it out,” Katie started full out sobbing, “Okay maybe not that much out,” then Katie started giggling and then she was laughing and she was laughing in the “I have no care in the world” laugh, the “throw your head back and open your mouth so wide you can see your molars.”  
Katies laugh was so contagious that Travis started laughing, because Katie rarely laughed, she giggled sometimes, but mostly she just fixed you with a stern glare that made you freeze up but want to run away at the same time.   
Travis looked at her and even though her face was tear streaked she was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, usually that person was himself. At this moment he realized he was in love, boy he was slow. He’d always had positive feelings towards Katie, his stomach did somersaults all the time around her, but he hadn’t caught on, now he realized this was the kind of love his mother would describe to him, the one love you would spend your life with, the one other than chocolate.  
Katie stopped laughing and caught Travis grinning at her, “What?” She asked.   
“Nothing,” Travis said, shaking his head, “So what were you saying?”  
“Um, so,” she hesitated, Travis gestured her to go on, “Jack cheated on me,” she looked on the verge of tears again. Travis tried not to feel elated. He really did, but he couldn't and he was using all his willpower to not smile.  
“I knew that Jake was no good!” Katie started sobbing again, still sitting in Travis’ lap.  
“Hey, hey what’s wrong?”  
“This isn’t a time to make jokes, Travis! Can you be serious for once?”  
Travis opened his mouth to make another joke, but luckily decided against it, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said, “Okay. I’m really, deeply, to the bottom of my heart sorry. I really am.”  
“Thank you, Travis. That felt good to get out,” Katie layed her head on his chest. They sat for a while.  
“How do you know?”  
“Know what?”  
“That he cheated on you?”  
“I saw him.”  
“With Drew?” Travis asked, now the prank had to happen.  
“No,” she glared at him, as if reading his thoughts, “with another boy.”  
“He’s Gay?”  
“More like Bi.”  
“Huh.”  
“Yeah,” Katie looked at him with watery eyes, “why did he?”  
“Because he’s a jerk.”  
“Maybe I was just too boring. Or too bossy. I get that a lot. Am I bossy?”  
“No, no, no. He just didn’t appreciate you.”  
“Yeah right, everyone says that.”  
Travis pulled her closer to his chest and put his chin on her head. Katie looked up at him quizzically, he smiled shyly, she tucked her head under his chin.  
“I would give all my limbs for you,” he said after a while. Katie looked up at him again.   
“No joke?”  
“No joking here.”  
Travis felt the flavor of strawberries, and they tasted so good he closed his eyes, but they went as quick as the came. He opened his eyes to find Katie staring at him and he realized the strawberries came from her lips.  
The second kiss was better than the first and when they stopped Travis said, “You realize I’m falling for you, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh it's so cheesy i regret everything. onward to the next chapter!


	12. The Green Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for not posting in such a long time. I passed 300 hits tho! I'm so proud of myself. The next few chapters will be really short just so you know so be prepared. This will be finished soon, I PROMISE. Disclaimer: the god of trolls owns the characters and stuff. Enjoy!

“Hello?”  
“ _Katie! You need to come to my house now!_ * ahem*,” she heard someone say in the background, who she assumed was Connor, “ _OUR house. Yeah, yeah whatever._ ”  
“Wait, why?”  
“ _No questions, just come, it’s an emergency._ ”  
“What happened?!” Katie said in alarm.  
“ _No questions!”_  
“Fine, fine, be there in ten.”  
“ _See you soon!”_  
“Bye!”  
***  
As soon as Travis opened the door Katie shouted, “Travis! What the hell happened?” When she pushed the door open all the way there appeared to be more people than expected. Connor was there which wasn’t surprising. But there also appeared to be a giant green beak-less chicken, through closer examination it appeared to be a person, if you squinted it appeared to be Drew. Behind Drew appeared to be Jack, as her eyes skimmed over him she had to do a double-take.  
“Why is _he_ here?” She asked, infuriated as she pointed at Jack.  
“Calm yourself, Kates. We just need to tell you something.”  
“With all these people? Three’s a crowd ya’know. This is _more_ than three.”  
Travis rolled his eyes, “Honestly Katherine, stop acting so much like- well stop acting so much like Connor here.”  
“Hey!” Exclaimed Connor, “Don’t you mean yourself, I don’t act like that!”  
“Yes you do bro.”  
Connor was about to say something when Drew cut him off, “Stop! I’m just going to tell the story now, okay? The truth, no interruptions or questions until I finish!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, kudos and comments make me extremely happy! Onward to the next chapter!


	13. Side A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is the next chapter. Disclaimer: you know the drill. Enjoy!

“ _So it was a normal day, precisely 15 minutes before school officially began I went to my locker…”_  
“Who the heck goes to there locker precisely 15 minutes before school starts?”   
“No interruptions Travis!”  
“Fine, fine, carry on.”  
“So 15 minutes before school started I was going to my locker…”  
 _I sauntered over to my locker in my four inch heels and designer clothes. Stopping before my locker not noticing Travis and Connor standing five feet away. I reach up and turned my combination. As I whip open my locker door green glue with feathers oozed out, pooling onto my heels and skinny jeans and for good measure Connor and Travis ran up to me like demons and each dumped one bucket of green, feathery glue on my head._  
“Hey! That’s not true!” Exclaimed Connor, “We don’t run like demons!”  
“Speak for yourself,” said Travis.  
“No interruptions!” Screeched Drew, “As I was saying…”  
_I scream from being covered head to toe in glue, throwing off my glue soaked pumps I run after them, which didn’t take much effort because the hallway is always jammed with people. I lock them in a death grip with my arms and steer them out of school, motioning for Jack to come with me._  
 _I get to my black convertible and throw Travis and Connor in the back, luckily the roof was on our they could’ve escaped. Jack sits shotgun next to me and I child lock the doors so Travis and Connor can’t escape. I-_  
“Hold up,” said Jack, “can we tell Katie to stop glaring daggers at me?”  
“Katie stop glaring daggers at Jack.”  
“Give me one good reason why.”  
Drew sighed, “You have to deal with it Jack, at least until we tell Katie why you were cheating on her.”  
“I wasn’t cheating on her!”  
Drew opened her mouth to say more but Travis budged in, “While we’re on the topic of cheating care to share why you were cheating on me Drew?”  
She shrugged, “I guess you just weren’t the right person for me. Sorry.”  
Travis opened his mouth but this time Jack interrupted, “Carry on with the story, Drew.”  
“I was in the car right? So, I drive over to Travis and Connor’s house make Travis hand over the keys and here we are. We just need to explain a couple things.”  
“Whoa, slow your roll,” Connor said, looking at Travis, “Every story has two sides.”  
“So we’ll tell you ours,” said Travis, “Besides, we wouldn’t want our hard work getting unrecognized.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me feel happyyyy


	14. Side B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus these chapters are short. We're almost doneeee hang in there. Disclaimer: it all belongs to Uncle Rick

“ _So we went to school an hour early. It was on a Monday too! Who goes to school on Mondays? The office staff was reluctant to let Travis in, but I convinced them with my hilarious jokes and stories.”_  
 _We walk over to Drew’s locker, which Travis points out, and open it. There’s this secret way to open it where we- well if I told you it wouldn’t be much of a secret would it? So we dump a bucket of green, feathery glue into her locker. We took all the things that mattered out, don’t worry, and you removed your jewelry, what a shame!_  
“What were you going to do with my jewelry?” Drew demanded.  
“Er, nothing?” Connor said unconvincingly.  
“Absolutely nothing, Drew. Carry on, Connor,” said Travis.  
_We seemed to have planned coming too early, so we just chilled, playing Rolling Sky and what not._  
 _Drew strutted in through the front doors, phone in hand, chatting snap and what not. She payed no attention to us. As she twisted the combination on her locker, phone not so safely in her butt-pocket now, the glue pooled on her shoes and designer jeans. As she squeled, crying about her $300 pants, me and Travis ran and dumped two cat litter buckets filled with green, feathery glue on her._  
 _We would’ve been free but the hallway crowd blocked us and, seeing as we had nowhere to go Drew dragged me, Travis, and Jack into her car and drove us here._  
“Are you done?” Asked Katie.  
Connor nodded.  
“Good. Now explain to me why I’m here.”  
“Okay, so-”  
“No,” Katie interuppted, “I want him to explain,” she said pointing to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just gonna go into a hiatus again... Kidding! Hopefully. Give me the kudos and comments pleaseeee


	15. Last

Hi.  
I'm really really really sorry but Im giving up on this story. Im really happy with how far it got and OML 400+ hits?? Thank you all so much. But I just don't have motivation to finish I'm so sorry. But here's what happens  
Jack is gay. He didn't know that, drew (who's bi by the way;)) helped him figure out. he was Going to tell Katie but didn't know how. There are more details like about his boy friend and stuff but  
Katie and Travis date in the end obviously and its happily ever after and katies still friends with jack and Katie and Travis pull prankster together and its cute and stuff.  
Thank you for reading  
I appreciate it  
A lot  
:) <3


End file.
